


Nick and Amanda Meet for the First Time Undercover

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cartel, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Police, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Amanda meet for the first time while undercover for 2 different Narcotics Squads</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fanfic between Amanda and Nick.

Nick is working undercover in the Reynosa Cartel, when Amanda is brought in one of their new distributors in New York

Nick Amaro had been working undercover working his way up the ranks to become the right hand man to the leader of the cartel. Amaro job was to solidify a pipeline to smuggle the drugs from Mexico into the US while keeping the head of the cartel completely out of it.

Amanda Rollins was working out of Brooklyn Narcotics and was working undercover as one of a network of people distributing cocaine and heroin throughout Brooklyn. Her goal was to identify the other players in Brooklyn and then expand into the boroughs of New York.

Present Day

Amaro, who was known undercover as Diego was filling his boss Pedro about the status of the pipeline explaining it was coming along nicely. "We've already got leverage on the border guard, he's agreed to give us free passage through at the order El Jefe."

"How much did I have to pay him Diego? Or would you lead me to believe he did this out of the goodness of his own heart?"

"Well his pretty co-operative after we threatened to kill his family." Said Nick.

Nick hated threatening someone's family, but right now he had bigger fish to fry.

"Good work Diego." He said.

There was a knock on the door. Jefe, your appointment has arrived." Said one of the guard in Spanish.

"Who is the meeting with boss? Do you want to me to stay? Asked Nick

Pedro replied. "We are expanding into New York. I'm meeting with our new distributor up there."

"You hired a new distributor and didn't tell me? Replies Nick

"It's no problem Diego hmmm. You can stay and meet her now."

"Her?" replies Nick

"Send her in" says Pedro

"Hola, Como estas?" said Amanda who was working under the name Sara Moss as she extended her hand to Pedro.

"Good, good." He replies

"This is Diego Chavez." Said Pedro as he pointed towards Nick.

"I'm Sara Moss, good to meet you." Said Amanda as she extended her hand.

"Yeah, you too" he said and he shakes her hand."

"Boss, can you talk to you a second in private?" Said Nick.

"One minute Ms Moss. " Pedro walks over to Nick. "What's the problem."

"Ella es un gringo, no se puede confiar en ella" ("She's a gringo, you can't trust her.")

"Mira Diego, la gente en Nueva York quieren que se trata de otro rostro blanco. Ellos no quieren a la compra de medicamentos de un mexicano en una esquina o en un club, que también podría anunciar que usted va a comprar drogas. Confía en mí Diego, esto va a funcionar"  
(Look Diego, people in New York want to be dealing with another white face. They don't want to buying drugs from a Mexican on a corner or in a club, you might as well announce that you're buying drugs. Trust me Diego, this will work.")

"Is there a problem here?" asks Amanda. "I've other cartels drugs that I can sell Papi."

"No there is no problem." Says Pedro.

"Actually I have a problem." Says Nick.

"Really? What exactly is your problem Amigo." Askes Amanda

"Well let's be honest right here Mami, you're not exactly the drug dealer type. You were born in Brooklyn New York. You work in insurance, your parents were killed by drug dealers. Are you looking for revenge Mami?"

Amanda pulled out her weapon and pointed it at Nick. "Yeah my parents were both killed by the Tejano Cartel and yes you had your people take out the killers. I'm in your debt. But I am the best person to do this Papi, no-one would suspect that I would be working with drug dealers especially after what happened to my family." Says Amanda as she re-holsters her weapon

"Your load is outside Sara."says Pedro as she exits the building.

Pedro smiles and says to Nick "Satisified?"

"No, I'm not convinced she isn't undercover with the police or customs or some kind of law enforcement."

"That's why you're going with her to the States to make sure everything goes smooth and to settle your suspicions." Says Pedro

"Vamanos!"

Sarah was outside loading up the heroin into the van when Nick appeared.

"What do you want Amigo?"

"Diego is going to riding with you to make sure everything goes smoothly Sara."

"That's not necessary Jefe."

"It is for me" Replies Pedro

"Nick and Amanda get into the van and start heading back to the US / Mexico border.

Chapter 1 done.

Let me know what you think guys.

Some Rollaro in future chapters


	2. Nick and Amanda  Head Back to The States

Chapter 2

Guys I apologise about the short chapter, This is all I could do at the moment. Will post another longer chapter soon

Nick and Amanda started heading towards the US / Mexico border after sitting in silence for a while Amanda looked over to Nick.

"So what's your story?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Nick replied not making eye contact with her.

"Well, you seem to know about me, doesn't seem fair that I don't know anything about you does it" she said.

"Where are you from? I know you're not from the states not judging by your accent. I'd say Columbia? Am I getting close?"

"Cartegana" he replied not making eye contact with her

"How did you end up here?" She asked

Nick turned around to face her. "What's with all the questions Mami?"

"No reason, we're just going to be stuck together for a while, just thought I'd go to know you a little better, well better than I already do anyway." She said

Nick looked up his interest peaked. "What do you mean better than you already do? Hmmmm?

"Well you know the type of business we're in, it would be stupid if I didn't background the people I was working with wouldn't it" she said with a smile as she continued driving.

"And what exactly did you find out Ms Moss."

"Why? You got something to hide Diego?"

"No, just curious." He replied.

They continued to drive for another couple of hours and then stopped to get petrol, food and drink.

Amanda came up next to Nick as he was filling up the van.

"I know your name is Diego Chavez. You are from Categana, Columbia. You're 31. You've been working for Pedro here about 12 months and you've moved up the ladder quickly I mean I get your not really the "enforcer" type, your more of the smooth talker, but I mean right hand man to a drug king pin in 12 months. I mean that is impressive."

Amanda leaned in closing the distance between her and Nick and whispered in his ear

"While we are being honest, that's not only thing that I find impressive" she said as she ran her hand down his chest, smiled and walked around the back of the truck.

Nick found himself staring at Amanda's ass as she went back and sat in the truck. "Wow" he thought to himself, this girl is good. He ran his hands over his face and went to pay for the fuel. He brought back some food and drink and they continued on their way to the Mexico / US Border.


	3. Nick and Amanda Arrive in the States

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy encounter between Nick and Amanda

Chapter 3

Amanda and Nick continued their journey onto the US / Mexico border. After Amanda's last comment they hadn't said 2 words to each other until Nick turned to Amanda and said "I'm sorry about your family."

Amanda looked over at Nick not saying a word.

"Your family" He repeated. "You said they were killed by the Tejano Cartel."

"Yeah, they were."

"What happened?" he asked

"Wrong place, wrong time." She replied

"That's it? That's all I get?" he said is disbelief

"Yeah, that's all you get for now atleast until I know you better. For all I know you could be an undercover cop, customs. You could be waiting to bust me when we get to the states." She said.

"I could say the same about you Ms Moss." Said Nick as the continued their way to the border.

They made it through the border thanks to Nick's contact and arrived a couple of hours later at Amanda's cover house. They parked the van in the garage and headed up to Amanda's house.

"So are you hungry?" She asked as they enter her house.

"Yeah, sure. I've got to check in with El Jefe first."

"Alright. I'll put a pizza in the oven."

Nick stepped out to call his boss.

"Boss, que es Diego. Llegamos a salvo en la casa de la señora Moss. Las drogas son seguras y que se reunirán con los distribuidores de cabeza mañana." (Boss, it's Diego. We arrived safe at Ms Moss's house. Drugs are secure and we will meet with the head distributors tomorrow.)

"Esas son buenas noticias Diego. Llegada mañana después de tener a reunirse con los distribuidores" (That's good news Diego. Check in tomorrow after you have meet with the distributors)

"Hará de Boss" (Will do boss)

Amanda's phone started ringing. "Yeah" she answered.

Her handlers voice came over the phone. "Can you talk?"

"Yeah, give me a second." "Can you watch the pizza Diego. I just have a phone call I need to take."

"Sure?" he replied

Amanda stepped outside.

"So you got into the States okay I see, someone they paid off at the border."

"I guess, we didn't get into specifics."

"Did you find out anything further about Diego, something about him just isn't sitting right with me."

"We're still digging, but try and get him talking, get some more Information get close to him. From what I know Amanda, getting close to him shouldn't be too difficult for you." Amanda didn't answer and hung up the phone.

At the same time Nick took the opportunity to check in with his handlers.

"Hey, just checking in."

"Where's your partner?" replied his handler.

"Outside, phone call. What did you find out about her."

"Well on paper her background checks out. We are still trying to find physical confirmation of her story. We'll keep you posted.

"Yeah Alright. I gotta go, I'll check in when I can." Nick hung up the phone.

How's that pizza coming." She asked.

"Yeah, I think it's almost done." He replied

"You want a beer?"

"Sure why not."

Nick and Amanda sat down and finished their pizza almost in silence.

"So what else did you find out about me." She asked

Nick shot her a puzzled look.

"Oh come on, are you really trying to tell me you didn't have your people check me out." Said Amanda

She walked over to him and leaned down next to his ear "Or maybe were you planning to check me out yourself." She said as she started to stand up and walk away Nick grabbed her neck pulling her into him and kissed her.

Nick's kept one hand on her neck and the other started roaming her body, he pulled her close leaving no room between them. As he pulled her close she could feel him stirring. Nick started to nuzzle into her neck and used his other hand to undo the buttons on her top tracing her down her skin, causing her to shiver and let out a low moan. Nick smiled and continued to undo the last couple of buttons on her shirt and he helps her out of it.

Amanda pulled away and started heading to towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Why don't you follow me and find out." She said as he walked away

Nick smiled and followed her into her bedroom and found Amanda sitting on the edge of her bed in her a red bra and panty set. He took his shirt off, smiled and walked over to her as she lent back on the bed he towered over her his face only centimetres from heres. "You know I was really looking forward to taking those jeans off of you myself.

"Hmmm, really you were?" She said with a smile.

Mmmm hmmm I was and it looks like you're going to have to pay for that." Said Nick as he kissed her and started working his way down her body, he reached her breasts and and unclipped her bra and flung it and started sucking and teasing her nipples as she let out another moan as he sucked on one nipple he used his hands to tweaked her other nipple. He continued to work his way down her body, kissing her well toned stomach running his hands down her curvy body as he reached her panties he pulled them down her milky thighs, he parted her thighs as he inhaled her essence he started to kiss her thighs teasing her. Amanda moaned. Nick smiled and parted her lips and drove his tounge into her. Amanda moaned as Nick's tongue worked his way up and down her getting deeper with each lick. Nick found her sweet spot and starts teasing her making circles with his tongue Amanda's breath starts to quicken as she lifts her hips off the bed Nick grabs onto her hips pulling her towards him. Amanda's moaning continues to get louder with each touch. "Oh my god, right there, mmm hmmm right there, please don't stop, please" she moaned as her breath got quicker and quicker she could feel herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm. Nick felt her body start to shake as she moved her hands to her breasts touching herself. Nick continued to use his tongue concentrating on her sweet spot. Suddenly Amanda cried out. "Ohhhh yes, Oh god yesss." Nick smiled and moved his way back up her body and kissed her, she could taste herself on his lips.

Amanda reached for Nick's belt and undid his jeans and in one quick motion removed his jeans and underwear revealing his impressive member. Amanda smiled and took him into her mouth. Amanda worked her way up and down his member, making him moan and groan, she can feel him twitching, he was getting hard. Amanda removed her mouth from him and moved back onto the bed. Nick knew what she wanted, he smiled and crawled towards her and positioned himself at her entrance. Amanda was still wet from her previous orgasm. Nick started to enter, slow at first, Amanda took him inch by inch and soon was able to take all of him in. Nick started to move in and out of her. "Your so tight" he said. "You feel incredible around my cock." She moaned. "Fast Diego, faster, I want you to fuck me faster and harder please." She said. Nick picked up the pace as he moved in and out of her faster and deeper. Amanda moaned in response. Nick grabbed onto Amanda's hands as their fingers intertwined. He started kiss her lips, her neck and he continued to pound into her. "Oh god, yes, faster, faster please. I want more, please, Oh mg god, yes right there, right there, don't stop, don't stop." Amanda panted as her breathing quickened. "Oh god you feel so good Sara." Replied Nick. They could both feel the orgasm building inside. "Sara, I want to come inside you." Amanda was on the brink of ecstasy, she'd agree to anything right now. "Yes, I want you to come inside me. "Oh god" she screamed as Nick came with her and grunted as he unloaded into her.

Nick slid out of Amanda. "That was amazing, I was right you are impressive." She said with a smile.

Chapter 4 to come guys,

Please review, please review,

Let me know what you think


	4. Diego and Sara Meet the Distributors

Chapter 4

Amanda was lying next to Nick as he ran his fingers through her hair he heard Amanda's phone start to vibrate. Amanda rolled out to answer grab her phone when she felt Nick's lips on her shoulder.

"Leave it." He said

"You know I can't it's the boss."

"Hola Jefe." She said into the phone as she got up and started getting dressed.

"You will meet with the distributors tomorrow 8am in El Barrio. I'll text you the address 30 minutes before the meet. "

"Okay. I'll tell Diego." She said and hung up the phone.

Amanda headed back into see Nick.

"That was the boss. We meet the distributors tomorrow morning at 8am." She said

"Where?" he asked

"Boss, just said in El Barrio. He would text me 30 minutes before the meet."

"Why wouldn't he text me." Nick asked.

"I don't know Diego, that's a question for him. Maybe he just likes me better?" she teased.

"I'm just heading to the bathroom. I'll be back in sec." he said.

"Alright." She said. Amanda waited until he was out of sight and sent a text to her boss saying that the meet was going down tomorrow at 8am with a location to follow 30 minutes before. Nick was in the bathroom sending the exact same text to his boss.

Nick exited the bathroom a couple of minutes. "Better get some sleep we've got a big day tomorrow." He said. Amanda smiled and they both headed off to get some sleep.

Cut back to Brooklyn Narcotics

"Alright, listen up meet is going down tomorrow in El Barrio 8am. We don't know the physical location. El Jefe will be texting all the players tomorrow 30 minutes before the meet. Detective Rollins will let us know at that time. We will be on the road in El Barrio from 7am, get prepped load your gear and be ready to go 7am tomorrow." Said the Captain

"Yes Sir" they replied.

Amaro squad was getting the exact same briefing from their captain.

Both of their captains were now heading to ESU to request back up for the raid.

Both Captain Roberts and Briggs arrived at ESU HQ at the same time.

"Captain Roberts, what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious Captain. I've got a raid going down and I need ESU backup."

"When is you're raid going down?"

"Why are you trying to steal my bust Captain?"

"Not all. I've got a raid going down tomorrow at 8am."

"In El Barrio?" he asks

"You checking in on my cases Captain?"

"No. I've got an undercover in working the Reynosa Cartel. She is meeting a distribution network tomorrow."

"Wait a minute you've got an undercover in. One of my detectives is also undercover, he's worked his way up to the boss's right hand man."

"We need to let them both know. Now"

Amanda's boss rang her cover cell. "Yeah" she answered her phone.

"Amanda, It's Roberts. Diego is an undercover cop. His name is Nick Amaro is working out of Bronx Narcotics. I'm here with his Captain, Briggs. Put the phone on speaker and call "Diego" in here.

"Diego, phone call. It's El Jefe" She yells and smiles. Technically she was right.

"Geez Sara, it's almost midnight. El Jefe, couldn't this wait til morning."

"Not really." Came the familiar voice of his captain.

"Detective Amaro, Bronx Narcotics, meet Detective Rollins, Brooklyn Narcotics."

Nick looked up and smiled at Amanda, who just looked down at the phone.

"Okay so the deal is Dei..I mean Amaro and I are meeting the distributors tomorrow. I'll wear the microphone and use the safe word and then you and ESU will come and arrest us and all."

"Whoa arrest us?" said Amaro

"Of course arrest us. It's the only way to keep our covers intact for further operations against the cartel in Mexico."

"Fair enough." He said

"Alright. I'll let you know the location when I know tomorrow." Said Amanda.

"Keep us updated" said Captain Roberts.

"Will do Sir." She said as she hung up the phone.

Nick looked Amanda. "So you're a Detective huh."

"Yeah." She said.

"I wouldn't have picked it." He said

"Exactly why I work undercover. Listen we can talk more later. Let's just get through the mission."

Nick nodded and headed back to bed.

Amanda was up early the next morning cleaning her weapon and preparing for the OP. At 7am they headed to EL Barrio and waited for the text message. As soon as the clock hit 7.30am a text message came through and gave them the address for an abandoned restaurant in El Barrio called Café Espanol.

Amanda sent a text message to her Captain, who passed the information onto Briggs and ESU and headed for the meet and positioned themselves outside.

At 8am Amanda and Nick walked through the doors carrying the drugs with them and into the meet and found 6 of the distributors waiting.

"You all know why you are here. You are distributors from the Reynosa Cartel. You steal from us, try to run, go to the police, take our money. We will not hesitate to kill you, you're family anything you love. You understand?" Said Diego.

No-one responded.

Nick pulled out his weapon and repeated in stronger authorative tone. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" they repeated

"Good." He said, reholstering his weapon.

Here is your product. Jefe expects all this sold in 1 week. I'll be back at the end of the week to collect the money and to give you more product. Understand."

"Yeah." Said everyone.

"Great, looks like we're done." Said Nick and no sooner had Nick said that, the doors flew open and police came in and hell broke loose. The distributors tried to run, leaving the drugs with them. Amanda and Nick tried to run, firing their weapons (which contained blanks), but were eventually apprehended along with the distributors.

They were lead outside and into the van and were transported to the station, where they were interviewed and entered into the system.

Amanda and Nick were put in interrogation together after they had been put through the system.

"So mission's over. Can we talk now?" He asks

"After we finish here, we can go and get a drink, how does that sound."

"Yeah, sounds good."

1 hour later after being debriefed Amaro and Rollins headed out to a local bar and got that long overdue drink.

"So how long have you been undercover."

"I've worked different squads, different undercover roles for different time periods."

"What about you?" She asks

"Me. I've been in Narcotics for the last 6 years working undercover on and off."

"Huh, you like it?"

"I've got no family, it's just me, makes it easy to do, leave my life you know."

"That's not what I asked" she said with a smile.

"So what about you." He said skillfully avoiding the question.

"What about me." She asks

"The story about your parents, the way you were with me, the flirting. Was that all an act?"

"All an act."Well maybe not the flirting." " She said with a smile.

"Really?" he said with a smile.

"Amanda nodded

"You were good, pretty convincing." He said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Thank, that's why I'm good."

Amanda's phone rang it was here boss.

"Yeah Capt. I understand I'll be right there. Amanda looked at Nick. A case that I'd been working previously is coming together they need me to go back undercover as an old alias. I gotta go."

"All good Rollins, nice working with you. Hope to see you soon."

Amanda flashed a smile headed out of the bar.

Flash forward 3 months

Amanda had been embedded in her new undercover role for 3 months as the girlfriend of a drug king pin, when a firefight had broken out. She had been shot. 3 shots to the torso.

"Julia, can you hear me" asked the doctor.

Amanda nodded. "Diego, Amaro" she mumbled "Save my baby" she said before she passed out

"Save my baby."

Please, please review,

Please let me know what you think!


	5. Nick Confronts Amanda

Chapter 5

As Amanda was out of the ambulance and being wheeled into the hospital drifting in and out of consciousness. The doctor was trying to get Amanda's attention.

"Julia, how far along are you?" asked her as he was checking her vital signs

"Three" she mumbled.

"3 months?" questioned the doctor

Amanda nodded.

"Julia, apart from your pregnancy do you have any other medical conditions we need know about?"

Amanda shook her head "No, my name is not Julia. It's Detective Rollins, Brooklyn Narcotics.

"You asked for a Diego Amaro. Is he the father?"

"His name is Nick Amaro, Detective, Bronx Narcotics."

Amanda reached up to grab onto the doctor's coat to tell him something but passed out before she could.

"We need to get her to the OR now!" Said the attending as they wheeled her towards the OR.

4 hours later Amanda had gotten through the surgery and was taken to the ICU to recover.

Dr Morgan checked on Amanda and then walked to his office to phone Bronx Narcotics looking for Amaro.

"Bronx Narcotics."

"Yes Hello this is Dr Morgan calling from Mercy Hospital. I'm looking for a Detective Nick Amaro."

"Yeah hang on let me get him for you. Amaro, phone call."

"This is Detective Amaro."

"Detective, this is Dr Morgan from Mercy Hospital. I have a Detective Rollins here. She's been shot 3 times in the chest. She asked for you before she was taken in for surgery. The good news is we were able to save the foetus. She is located in.."

"Wait, sorry Doctor, are you saying Rollins is pregnant."

"Yes around 3 months. You didn't know Detective."

"No I didn't. I'll be there soon. What room is she in?"

"She's in the ICU."

"Alright thanks Dr I'll be there soon."

Nick walked into his Captain's office. "Captain I need to take a couple of hours, family emergency."

"Everything okay Nick?"

"Yeah, just someone's in hospital."

"Alright, since you've got no pending cases and a tonne of overtime take a couple of days."

"Thanks Capt, will do."

Nick grabbed his jacket and headed out to Mercy Hospital. There were a million things going through his head. "Amanda was pregnant. When did she find out? What the hell happened on her undercover op?" All questions only Amanda could answer.

Cut back to the ICU

Amanda awoke from her surgery and immediately felt the pain in her chest from the bullet holes and immediately hit the pain relief button.

Dr Morgan came by about 20 minutes later. "Amanda, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like my chest is being torn apart."

"That's fairly normal Amanda. You took 3 bullets to the chest, we removed the bullets and have patched you up and have bandaged up the wounds. You'll need to stay here until the wounds have healed."

"Was everything okay with my baby?"Amanda asked in almost a whisper.

"Your baby was in foetal distress you were brought in as your blood pressure was low due to the bullet wounds and your loss blood. Once we got you in the OR and gave you a blood transfusion and the babies distress came back under control. We did some tests and everything looks good."

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Amanda, when you were brought in you asked for Diego, Amaro and before we took you to the OR, you asked us to call Detective Amaro, Bronx Narcotics. You told us he was the father. We were able to get in touch with him. He's on his way here."

"Thank you Dr."

"I'll be back to check in on you in a little while."

A short time later Nick arrived at the hospital and walked up to the ICU. He was nervous, which was not an emotion he was used to expressing. He took a breath and turned the handle and opened the door. Amanda was asleep; he breathed a sigh of relief. He took off his jacket, settled into the chair next to Amanda.

3 hours later Nick awoke to find Amanda staring at him.

"Hi" she said with a smile.

"Hi, how long have you been awake?" He said as he stretched out.

"About an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?" said Nick

"You looked like you needed the rest." She said.

"How are you doing? I've been thinking about you since you left for op" He asked

"Really, I thought you would have forgotten about me and went back to your life. I'm doing alright, well apart from the 3 bullet holes in my chest" she said as she tried to sit up.

Nic chucked. "Come here, let me help you. Are you really doing okay?"

"I'm doing okay. I'm just not the biggest fan of hospitals is all."

"Yeah me either." Said Nick

"Amanda, I know about the baby. Why didn't you tell me?"

Amanda knew she couldn't get away from this conversation, damn hospital bed she thought!

"I was undercover Nick. I couldn't risk anything going wrong. I couldn't break my cover."

Nick tried to stay calm.

"Alright I can understand that." When your op was done or when you became too far along to continue. Were you going to tell me?"

"I have to be honest I hadn't thought that far along Nick. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I was still getting my head around. How I was going to tell you. How you would even respond to this." Said Amanda as she started to breath heavily.

"Amanda, are you okay."

"I'm fine" she snapped. "It's just my chest hurts from the bullet holes. Can we talk about this later?" She said

"Yeah of course." He said

Nick sat back down in the chair.

"What are you doing?" Said Amanda

"I'm staying here, one to make sure your okay and that you don't try and over exert yourself and two because we need to talk about all this."

Amanda nodded. "I'm a little tired. Do you mind if I try and get some sleep."

"Go ahead. I'll be here when you wake up."

Amanda closed her eyes. She was not looking forward to the next conversation with Nick. She knew he wanted answers, but she wasn't sure if she could or was ready to give them.

Please, please review this chapter!

Let me know what you think!


	6. Heading Home

Hey Guys, thanks for the awesome reviews so far. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please review this chapter and let me know what you think

Chapter 6

Amanda had been asleep for a couple of hours when she woke up to see Nick watching her.

"You're still here? I thought you would have gone home to get some rest."

"I'm good. I've slept in worse and I wanted to be here when you woke up to make sure you were okay and I wanted to continue our talk. Are you up for that?"

Amanda nodded.

You said before that you hadn't had gotten your head around being pregnant and how I would respond to you being pregnant. And I get that Amanda I do. But did you stop to consider me at all? How I felt about you. You were trying to make decisions; decisions that I should have been a part of when you found out you were pregnant."

Amanda looked down knowing Nick was right. After a couple of seconds Amanda looked at Nick.

"I'm sorry Nick. I was just in shock. It was overwhelming. I had never considered kids. I was on the fast track with my career. But since we are talking about it now how do you feel about me?

Nick shifted and thought "You heard that huh."

"You said before that I never considered how you felt about me Nick. So how do you feel?"

Nick wasn't one to talk much about his feelings.

"I know that I feel something for you Amanda. I was upset that you left for your next UC op. I wanted to get to know you as you not as Sara Moss. I thought about you when you were on your OP. I just wanted to call you make sure you were okay. I want to see where this leads and I want to be there for my child."

"What about you Amanda. Do you feel anything for me?" Asked Nick

Amanda took a breath in. "During that OP I was playing a character, a completely different person. When I found out you were a cop I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't have to put on that persona. That night after we completed the OP and were at the bar. I was happy to be there with you I wanted to get to know Amaro not Diego and then the other OP came up and I had to not think of you. I couldn't get distracted. I was embedded in my cover for 3 months when the target got into a fire fight and I ended up with three shots to the chest and ended up here."

Nick gave Amanda a confused look. "That doesn't answer my question Amanda."

"Actually it does Nick. The person that I was thinking about. The person I wanted here was you. "It was your name, well your name and your undercover name that I told the doctor. I'm still nervous about the baby and you but..."

"But what Amanda?"

"Well if you let me finish! I want to try and make this work with you." She said

Nick smiled.

Over the next 2 weeks Nick was at the hospital everyday checking in on Amanda and his baby. He would spend a couple of hours each day with Amanda.

Amanda was being discharged today and like clockwork Nick was at the hospital waiting to take her home.

"Hi" he said

"Hey, yourself."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready to head home, take a shower, and sleep in my own bed."

"Oh..." Said Nick

"Is everything okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I just thought you could stay with me I know the bullet wounds will still be healing and I will be able to help you out."

Amanda looked at Nick. "Thanks for the offer Nick. You've been really great these last 2 weeks. I know we are dating but we don't have to be together every night. I really just need a night at home on my own.

"Alright" Said Nick

"Your upset aren't you?"

"No. I'm good. Let's get you home" Said Nick with a forced smile.

30 minutes later Nick and Amanda arrived at Amanda's apartment.

"Thanks for the lift." Said Amanda as she got out of the car.

"Here let me walk you up." Said Nick

"Oh, that's okay you've done enough."

Nick looked at Amanda not saying a word and walked around the side of his car. Amanda knew she had done something wrong.

"Alright now I know I've done something wrong. Nick talk to me please."

Nick ran his hands over his face. "I'm trying to do the right thing here Amanda. I want to be able to take care of you. Be able to make sure you're okay after getting out of the hospital after 3 bullet wounds to the chest."

Amanda ran her hand through her hair, realising what Nick what trying to say she walked around to Nick and took hold of his hand. "I'm sorry." She said. "I've been on my own for so long. I'm used to relying on myself."

Nick took Amanda's face in his hand. "You're not alone anymore Amanda. I'm here for you and our child."

Amanda smiled.

"Okay, but I'm still okay to get upstairs myself "she said.

Nick smiled and chuckled. "Alright. I'll call you later."

Amanda kissed Nick and headed up the stairs to her apartment, opened her door and saw an unexpected figure.

"Hello Julia or should I say Detective Rollins." Said the man who turned to reveal himself as the target of her latest OP, a target who she was told was dead. A target named Santiago Diaz.

Please review this chapter guys let me know what you think!


	7. Amanda VS Santiago

Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews so far guys. I always love to read them. Please let me know you think of this chapter!

Rollins was looking a ghost staring back at her. "Santiago. I heard you didn't survive the shooting. Clearly those reports were wrong." She said as she kept an eye on the gun he had on his hand by his side.

Amanda slid her hand up her back and pulled out her phone and dialed Nick's number holding her hand over speaker so he could hear what was going on.

Nick answered. "Amanda, Amanda, did you re-consider my offer." But she didn't respond instead he heard another voice in the background, someone he didn't recognize. He pulled over and put the phone to his ear and listened closely.

"Yes, they were. I was wounded pretty bad, lost a lot of blood, bullet only just missed my heart. When I came to in the hospital I was asking for you. They said that you had been shot and was taken to another hospital. The police came I was arrested. I asked what happened to you because you weren't there when I woke up and they told me you died, and yet I see you standing here breathing, talking so you can see where I got confused. Oh and you know what here's the kicker not only do I find out you're alive I find out that you're an undercover cop." He said as he paced up and down with his raised.

"Damn" Said Nick who was still listening. He quickly turned around and headed back to Amanda's apartment.

"How did you find out?" She asked

"I have dirt on a lot of people Amanda. Doctors, Lawyers, Politicians, DA'S, Brass. When I went I went looking for you I showed your photo to one of the doctors who had operated on you after you were shot. They told me you were a cop and that you had survived. He called me when you left the hospital he told me that someone had been visiting you. A boyfriend perhaps or the father of your baby.

Amanda knew she had to try and talk her way out of this. Amanda looked up with tears streaming down her face. "The father of my baby is you Santiago."

"Me?" he said with a stutter

"Yes, you I had just found out and I was coming to see you, to tell you about the baby and then the fire fight happened I was shot and you were dead." She said as she cried.

Santiago lowered his gun down and walked over to Amanda. "How can I be sure that this baby is mine Amanda?

Amanda exhaled a breath. "You have a weapon Santiago you're in control here. I wouldn't lie to you I swear on the life of the baby."

"Hmmm, alright." He said as Amanda breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile Nick had arrived back at Amanda's building. He jumped out the car and saw 2 people most likely with the mystery man from Amanda's apartment outside the building. He walked towards the building and took the stairs up to Amanda's apartment. He pressed his ear against the door and could hear Amanda talking in soft tones.

Nick took a chance and knocked on the door. "Ms Rollins. It's your home care nurse. Here to check up on you and to give you your medication, you forgot it when you left the hospital."

"Okay give me a minute." Said Amanda as she turned to Santiago.

"Get rid of him." He said

"If I get rid of him, they'll send an ambulance; they'll assume something has happened.

Santiago thought for a minute. "Alright go, be quick, but if you try anything I will hurt you."

Amanda nodded and opened the door slightly and saw Nick standing there.

"Are you okay" he mouthed

"Yeah" Amanda mouthed back.

"Come in" Said Amanda as she saw Santiago quickly reholster his gun in the small of his back using his shirt to cover it.

"Sorry I didn't realize you had company."

"It's fine. He's a friend." She smiled.

"Okay, sorry do you mind if I borrow Ms Rollins for a moment. I just need to run through a few instructions from her doctors and her medications from the hospital.

"Sure. I'll wait here." He said

"Great, we'll just be in the bathroom" Said Nick as he escorted Amanda into the bathroom.

"Thanks for coming back." She whispered.

"Sure, he armed?"

Amanda nodded.

"Alright, you got a spare weapon hidden around her somewhere?"

Amanda opened up her bathroom cabinet and pulled out another weapon.

Nick smiled. "Do you always keep a gun in the bathroom cupboard?"

Amanda shot Nick a look, which said a million words

"Great come on let's do this."

Nick and Amanda walked back out of the bathroom and into the living room guns drawn. Santiago caught a glimpse of them walking back and fired his weapon in their direction. Nick and Amanda took cover and fired their weapon in return clipping Santiago in the arm as he made his way out of the apartment and down the stairs and into the street. Nick knew he wasn't going to start a firefight in the middle of the street instead he pulled out his phone and called it in.

"This is Detective Nick Amaro, I have a suspect that has shot at 2 Detectives and is currently on foot and has been hit in the arm." He said as he gave them Amanda's address.

Nick turned to Amanda. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks for coming back."

"Of course I would. That was your target from your last OP huh."

"Yeah, I thought he was dead."

"Apparently not."

"Yeah."

"You know he's gonna come back for you, you've got a target on your head now."

"I know. I've got to go off the grid now. I've got to disappear."

"You mean we."

"This is my problem Nick."

"You've got it wrong Amanda, it's our problem, and we tackle this together. I'm not leaving you or the baby. Alright pack a bag, we gotta go now."

Please please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!


	8. Identities

Hey guys thanks for being patient. I had some writers block relating to this story. Thanks for the awesome review for my last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one! Keep the reviews coming! I love to read them!

Amanda quickly grabbed her go bag, which had new documents, identities, clean gun and a clean phone. Nick and Amanda left their phone's badges and service weapons on the table her bedroom table and closed the door behind them.

"You got everything?" Said with the sound of urgency in his voice.

"Yeah I got everything. Let's go."

Amanda and Nick exited the building. Got in his car and started driving.

"Do we need to go to your place to get a bag?"

"No I've got a go- bag ready."

"Where are we headed?"

"I know a place, where we'll be safe. I set it up when I was working UC completely off the grid. The department, no-one else knows about it.

"Come on Nick, please I need to know I don't like surprises I want to be prepared. Plus stress isn't good for the baby."

"Low blow using the baby Amanda." Said Nick. Amanda smiled

"We're going to La Jolla, California." It's a small costal community. I have house there. Paid cash completely secluded.

"Alright."

"So what's in your go –pack." He asked as he continued driving.

"You know the usual, documents, clean ID and passports, clean gun, ammo, clean phone, cash, radio, laptop, clothes, everything I need."

"What's in your go – bag Nick? Do you have a clean ID?"

"The only ID I have is Diego Chavez, which was issued..."

"By the NYPD, which means the ID is useless. We need to get you a new ID. I know someone who can help.

"Where is he located?"

"She is located in Miami."

"Well alright, Miami here we come." Said Nick

Cut to Nick and Amanda in Miami

"Welcome home" Said Amanda as she smiled.

"You're a funny women Amanda." He said as the drove into Miami.

"Come on, you're telling me you've never spent time in Miami?"

"I have you, know undercover. So what's the plan? We go see you forger friend, then we lay low until she can complete the ID?"

'Yeah, that's the plan. Head towards Little Haiti. I know somewhere we can crash, we'll be safe."

They arrived at the safe house not long after. Amanda pulled out her phone and called Laura.

"Hey, its Amanda Rollins. I need a clean ID and passport for a friend."

"Rollins, it's been a while."

"Yeah. Can we meet?"

"30 minutes, usual spot."

"Alright, see you then." Amanda looked at Nick. "Meetings on 30 minutes."

Cut forward 25 minutes

Nick and Amanda were waiting at Arahis Bakery waiting for Laura to arrive. "So how do you know you're forger friend?" asked Nick

"Her names Laura. She's helped me out in the past on some other OPS, backups in case things went bad."

"Okay" said Nick as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Mmm, here she is now." She said as she spotted Laura smile as she approached her table. Amanda got up and hugged her friend.

"Wow, you look great." Said Laura

"Thanks." She replied. "This is Nick."

Nick got up and shook her hand. "So this is the reason you're here?" Said Laura

"Yeah. I need a clean passport and ID for Nick." Said Amanda said as she gave a copy of Nick's photo to Laura.

"Be at this address in 2 hours. I'll have your documents ready. We're now even Amanda."

Amanda nodded. She watched as Laura got up and walked away.

Cut back to New York- Amanda's apartment.

Amanda and Nick's bosses had arrived at Amanda's apartment find uniforms already there. They walked in and found bullet casings strewn around the apartment, blood drops and hole's in the wall, but what disturbed them both was what they found in Amanda's bedroom. On the coffee table sat their shields, phones and guns.

"You recognize this?" said Amanda's captain

"Yeah, that's Nick's shield and gun."

"What do you think went down?"

"I don't know, but both Amanda and Nick have made enemies with their time undercover, maybe one of them came back for revenge." Said Amanda's boss as he looked around Amanda's bullet ridden apartment.

"Who here took the radio call?"

"I did Sir. Officer Mullins. Radio call came in from a Detective Nick Amaro saying a suspect had shot at 2 detectives. The suspect had taken a hit in the arm as was last seen on foot exiting the building."

"Did Amaro give the suspects name?"

"No, sir"

The two captains looked at each other and walked out of Amanda's apartment.

"They've gone to ground."

"Yeah they're in hiding and we need to figure out who they are hiding from.

Both captains went back to their precincts and started pulling their case files, anyone with a grudge. It was a long list.

Meanwhile in Miami

Nick and Amanda were heading to the address that Laura had given them for her studio. They arrived and knocked on the door.

Laura walked up to the door with weapon in hand. In her business she needed it for her protection. The people she dealt with weren't exactly on the up and up. She cracked open the door to see Nick and Amanda standing there. She re-holstered the gun in the small of her back and let them in.

"I've got your documents here" she said as she turned and picked up the clear envelope containing Nick's clean passport and documents.

"You're new name is Luis Garcia from Medellin Columbia."

"Columbian, huh." He said

"Yeah, you look like you could pass for it." Nick smiled.

"Where are you guys headed." She asked

"It's better if you don't know. Thanks Laura."

"Consider us even Amanda." Said Laura as they left Laura's place and headed back to the safe house.

Cut back to the safe house

"We shouldn't say here too long. We need to keep moving." She said as she went around the apartment and picked up her things.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she sat down on the couch. "I just can't believe that this is happening. I mean don't get me wrong I prepared for this contingency working undercover. It's just so surreal. In the last couple of weeks I've been shot, found out I was pregnant, someone who I thought I was dead came back and tried to kill me and now I'm on the run and worst of all I've dragged you into this with me."

Nick came and sat down next to Amanda and took her hand. "Hey, hey, hey, you haven't dragged me into anything Amanda. You and our baby are my family. I won't leave you to go through this by yourself. Understand?"

Amanda nodded.

"Alright we need to get going, we have a long trip ahead of us."

Amanda and Nick picked up their gear and head out to the car. They loaded their gear into the car and started their journey to La Jolle, California.

Thanks for being patient guys, please review and let me know what you think!

Always love to read your reviews!


	9. La Jolla

Chapter 9

Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter done guys. I have been having a severe case of writers block. Reviews are always appreciated!

Both Amanda and Nick's captain and colleagues had been working hard to work through the list of possible people with a grudge and it wasn't an easy task the amount of times they had both been undercover. They were also checking surveillance videos in around both Amanda's and Nick's apartment. They were checking the list of names against where these people were on the day that Nick and Amanda were shot.

Nick and Amanda's Captains were at Brooklyn Narcotics. They popped their heads out of the captain's office. "Has anyone made any progress?" Asked Captain Roberts.

"We're still trying to narrow down the list. But I've got Morrow and Sevet working on placing the ones we have narrowed down. Where they are now and where they were when Rollins and Amaro were shot."

"Alright, good keep us both updated. "Oh and issue an alert to all surrounding police departments about Amaro and Rollins. If they turn up, we'll know."

Cut to Amanda and Nick who have just arrived in La Jolla

They had been travelling for the last couple of days before finally arriving in La Jolla. Amanda awoke just as they arrived.

"Mmmm" she moaned as she woke up.

"Hi" he smiled as he looked over.

"Mmm Hi." She said as she looked out the window. "Are we here?"

"Mmm hmmm yep."

"Wow, it's beautiful." She said as she took in the view.

"Yeah, it is" he said with a smile as he continued driving. "I thought we could grab some stuff from the market and then get settled in."

Amanda turned to face Nick and smiled "Yeah that sounds good."

Nick pulled into a spot just outside the market and he and Amanda got out grabbed a basket and walked inside.

"So you never told me how you ended up getting this place. I mean no offence, but this community seems a little pricey for a NYPD detective" She whispered.

Nick put his hand around Amanda's waist and pulled her in close as they wandered the isles picking up the items they needed and putting them in the basket. "He was a man who I helped get into drug rehab. He passed away and he didn't have any family so he left his place to me."

"Wow that was nice of him." Said Amanda

"Yeah he didn't have any family and we were close. I visited him in rehab, made sure he was okay and working the program."

"It sounds like he thought of you as a son."

Nick looked at Amanda and smiled. "I think he did too."

"He would have done a better job then some." He mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

Nick shot a small smile."Nah, nah nothing. Come on, let's go home" He said as they paid for the groceries and headed off to their new home.

Cut to Santiago

Santiago had made it out of Amanda's apartment and down the street, desperate to find an empty apartment, shopfront, something. He knew he couldn't go to the hospital; they would have been obligated to report a GSW.

He kept walking and walking for numerous blocks, he knew the police would be on the lookout for him. He had to get far away from Amanda's apartment as fast as possible. Then he realised that he had his cell phone still in his pocket he ducked into a nearby alley way and dialled a number.

"Pedro, where are you I have been shot. I need your help."

"Tell me where you are. I'll come and get you Jefe."

Santiago repeated the address back to Pedro.

"Stay where you are we'll be there soon."

Shortly after Santiago saw Pedro arrived. He came out of the alley and he Pedro jumped in the car.

"What the hell happened? I thought you were going to kill her." He asked as he took a look at his arm.

"Owww. Geez."

"So what happened?

"She's pregnant Pedro."

"She's what?"

"She's pregnant." He repeated

"And you couldn't kill her, because she was pregnant with your child!" He said as he started to clean and dress the wound using the first aid kit from the car.

Santiago didn't answer.

"Huh? Is that what happened? And how do you even know the kid is yours"

"She wouldn't lie about something like that"

"Really wouldn't she? I mean how well do you really know her Santiago? And you didn't answer my question.

"She had help."

"Who, who helped her and how did he help her you had her at gun point"

"He said he was her home nurse assigned from the hospital, if I didn't let him in red flags would have gone up."

"Alright, alright. We'll find her and you need to finish what you started."

Santiago nodded.

Cut back to Brooklyn Narcotics

Both Nick and Amanda's Captain's walked out into the squad room. "Morrow, Sevet? You two getting anywhere?"

"Yeah uh, we've ruled out a bunch of people, who were not in the area or locked up at the time of the shooting.

"They could have hired someone, did you check that out?"

"Yeah we had Girham and Beach check it out. Nothing came up."

"Alright so read off who you got left." Asked Roberts.

"Alright, we've got Victor D'Souza, Emile Bastion, Eyal Cohen, Cameron Delgado and Santiago Diaz.

"Alright 5 suspects, split them up and follow them down. Captain Briggs and I will take Diaz; you 4 sort it out amongst yourselves. I don't care who takes who, just get it done." He said as he and Briggs walked away.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Briggs

"The Diaz case was the last case Rollins was working when she was shot. So I say we start there."

"Who exactly is Diaz?" He asked

"He was a drug king pin. Rollins was to infiltrate his operations and gather proof to bring him down."

"Wait what do you mean was a drug king pin? He's dead?"

"Yeah he was killed in a firefight. Rollins took 3 shots to torso, almost died."

"Is it just me or are you getting the feeling that Diaz's death didn't stick?"

"Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"To get confirmation he's dead and if he's not, we find Santiago we find Rollins and Amaro.

Please review guys, let me know what you think!

I really struggled to write this chapter


	10. Dirty

It was 6pm and Captains Roberts and Briggs were standing awkwardly in the entrance of Judge Serani's home.

"Captain Roberts, Captain Briggs, you better have a damn good excuse for interrupting our family dinner."

"Uh yes, your honor. "We need you to sign this warrant to exhume the remains of Santiago Diaz." He said as handed over the warrant to the judge.

"Why the urgency?" he replied

"Because we don't believe that Diaz is in that grave. We received a radio call from Detective Amaro saying he was shot at and that he returned fire wounding the suspect who is now on the run.

"What evidence do you have to prove that your suspect is alive? Witnesses?" What about this Detective Amaro. Where is he, can he swear that the suspect is Santiago Diaz?

"He is not available right now." Said Captain Roberts

"Bring me evidence that proves Diaz is the one who shot your Detective and you'll get your warrant or were you hoping that I was going do NYPD's job for you.

"No, your honor. But we need…"

"I know what you need, but without evidence you're not going to get it." He said as he walked back into dining room leaving the two captains standing in the entrance way.

Captain Briggs turned towards the door and walked out. "Where are you going?" Yelled Captain Roberts as he caught up to him.

"I'm gonna find some evidence and get the warrant. Are you coming?" he asked as they got in the squad car and headed back into the squad.

Meanwhile back at the squad room Morrow and Sevet were going through surveillance footage from outside Amanda's apartment.

They fast forwarded through the surveillance tapes from in and around the area surrounding Amanda's apartment looking for evidence of the shooter, Amanda or Nick until they say a man exiting the apartment building clutching his arm about a minute after the shots had rang out. Morrow stopped the tape and zoomed in.

"I think I got something!" he yelled as Sevet walked back over from the coffee pot and the 2 captains walked back in.

"You better have something!" Said Roberts.

Captains Briggs shot Roberts a look and then turned to Morrow. "What have you got Morrow?"

"I've got this guy leaving the apartment building minutes holding his arms, might be where Amaro winged him."

Roberts and Briggs looked closer at the screen and the turned to look at each and walked into Robert's office and closed the door.

"What do you think that was about?" Asked Morrow

"I'm thinking the Capt knows who that is."

Morrow looked up and sees Tucker from IAB walking into the squad. "I think we've got bigger problems." He said as he motioned at Tucker who was making a bee line straight for them.

"Your captain in?" he said in his usual direct tone.

"He's in his office." Replied Morrow dryly

"Mmmm" grumbled Tucker as he made is way towards the Captains office, knocked and turned the handle and walked in without waiting for invitation and closed the door.

"Captain Roberts, Captain Briggs." He said

"Tucker." Replied Roberts. "Something we can help you with?"

"I hear you've lost your two detectives and that you're searching for them and that you think Santiago Diaz has something to do with it."

The two captains turned and looked at each other and then back at Tucker. "What's going on here? We both know that Amaro and Rollins are good Detectives and good people, and there not dirty. You're here because you're on a mole hunt." Said Roberts

Tucker looked at Roberts and Briggs. "What gets said here doesn't leave this room, understood?"

Both Captains nodded.

"We've been conducting an investigation into a number people including cops that have been leaking information."

"Was it just me or was that vague?"

"No, no, he was definitely vague. Who leaked Rollins identity?" Asked Roberts

"We believe it was a doctor at the hospital, one of the ones that operated on her."

"You believe?" What? He hasn't been bought in for questioning?"

"Because Captain, this is much bigger than Rollins shooting and her and Amaro going missing."

"Why don't' you fill us in then." Said Briggs

Tucker stood and stared for a couple of moments.

"We're not just talking about dirty cops; we're talking about a whole network, DA'S, Brass, Doctors, and Lawyers all dirty, all of them dirty. We're working together with the DA's Public Integrity Unit."

"And their supplying information, doing background checks, checking who people are who they say they are and if they aren't their taking them out. Finished Roberts.

Tucker nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you investigating any of my people? Do I need to pull anyone of this case?" Asked Roberts.

Tucker stared at the 2 captains again. Roberts walked over and stood in front of Tucker and asked again. "Is anyone is my squad under investigation?" he said firmly.

"Change your tone Captain." Replied Tucker not moving a muscle.

"I'll change my tone when you answer my question" he replied

Tucker stood and stared at Roberts, neither one blinking or moving a muscle.

"Morrow." Said Tucker.

"Morrow?" queried Roberts. He's been all over this case. He's the one that showed us the photo of Diaz fleeing the scene."

"Diaz?" Questioned Tucker. "File says he's dead."

"It didn't stick" Said Roberts.

"Where is Diaz now?" Asked Tucker

"We're tracking him down." Said Briggs

"In other words you don't know. And Rollins and Amaro?"

We're working on it Tucker and the sooner you leave we can get back to it." Said Briggs

Tucker smiled.

"What do you want to do about Morrow?"

"Leave him on the case, we've already got him bugged and under surveillance. I'll let you know if we pick up any chatter about Diaz or your missing detectives." He said as he walked out of the office.

Captain Roberts walked out of his office and over to Morrow and Sevet. "What did Tucker want." Asked Morrow.

"Usual bullshit." He replied. "Have you and Sevet put out a BOLO for Diaz yet."

"Already done Capt."

"Good, start working on tracking down Rollins and Amaro, work on tracking their movements from the time they left the apartment. I want to know where they are right now."

"On it Capt." Said Sevet as the Captain walked back into his off.

Morrow picked up his coat and started to walk out of the prescient. Sevet grabbed his coat and walked after him. "Where you going?" he asked

"I'm going to get coffee, food and then back to Rollins apartment and try and find some leads." He said. "Are you coming or what?"

Sevet nodded as he joined him in the lift.

Meanwhile in La Jolla Nick and Amanda were settling into their new lives

Amanda walked out onto the balcony of their new home as Nick came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her stomach and kissed her neck. Amanda smiled and closed her eyes. "This is amazing Nick. Thank you." She said as she reopened her eyes

Nick smiled as he nestled his chin onto her shoulder as they both looked out into ocean and readied themselves for their new lives.

Meanwhile Santiago had returned to his safe house angry about everything that happened with Amanda and the shooting.

"Have you found her yet!" Yelled Santiago as he walked back into the safe house.

Pedro knew his boss was on edge and tried to calm the situation down. "Jefe. Everything is under control. I will handle it. He said as Santiago nodded and walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

Pedro turned to Eduardo. "Get in touch with Detective Rodriguez and get him to find Julia / Amanda and the man with her."

"Si" said Eduardo who got up and walked away while dialling Rodriguez's. number.

"Hello?" he answered

"Rodríguez es Eduardo. Santiago te necesita para encontrar 2 detectives le dispararon y desaparecieron" (Eduardo Rodriguez. Santiago needs you to find two detectives was shot and disappeared)

Rodriguez put her hand over the speaker and turned to her partner. "I'll be just second" she said as she walked off outside.

"Está bien, está él gravemente herido?" (Okay, is he seriously injured) She said in a soft whisper

"No, no, fue golpeado el brazo. Pedro remendado él y él está de vuelta en la casa de seguridad." (No, no, he was hit the arm. Pedro patched up him and he is back at the safe house.)

"¿Qué hay de los nombres de detectives?" (What's the Detectives names?"

"Sólo sé una. Amanda Rollins." (I only know one, Amanda Rollins.")

"Dijiste dos. Voy a ver que ha desaparecido al mismo tiempo. Me pondré en contacto con usted cuando sé algo" (You said two. I'll see who's disappeared at the same time. I'll contact you when I know something) She said as she hung up the phone and walked back into the squad room.)


	11. Rodriguez

Briggs and Roberts walked back out of the Captains Office and scanned the squad room noticing that Morrow Tevet were missing.

"Anyone seen Morrow or Sevet?" Asked Briggs as Rodriguez sat her desk listening in for any leads on Amaro

"They said they were heading out to get some food, and then they were heading back over to Rollins apartment to look for some leads."

"And what exactly are you two doing?" He asked as he walked over to Morrow's desk and picked up the photo of Diaz

"We are trying to track down Amaro." He said as he got up from desk and put his jacket. "I'll go check out his apartment."

Rodriguez pulled out her phone and texted Eduardo. "The other Detectives Name is Amaro, working on a first name." Rodriguez stood up. "I'll come with you."She said

"What, no,no, no, It's all good. I got Girham." He said as Girham stood up, putting on his jacket.

"Extra set of eyes never hurt anyone." She said.

"She's right Beach, play nice." He said as Beach chuckled and the three of them left the squad room.

"You and me, we've got a date with a judge." Said Roberts. Briggs smiled as they headed out of the squad room.

20 minutes later they arrived at Judge Serani's chamber, exhumation order in hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter" He said as he was getting dressed ready to go to the bench.

"Ah Captains. I take you have an exhumation order for me to sign."

"Yes your honor, we a photo showing a man matching his description leaving the apartment of Detective Rollins minutes after Detective Amaro radioed in he'd been shot at. We also ran the numbers of the active cell phone calls in the area around the time of the shooting and we found a phone call to Pedro Guzman, he's a know member of the cartel that Detective Rollins was investigating at the time of her shooting. He is also the right hand man to Santiago Diaz."

Judge Serani exhaled hard. "Hand it over." He said as he extended his hand so the Captains could give him the paperwork. He signed it quickly and handed it back to him.

"Thank you your honor." Said Captain Briggs.

Judge Serani simply nodded as they left the office and headed back to the squad.

Meanwhile Sevet, Morrow had arrived at Amanda's apartment and were tossing it looking for any clues as to where Amaro and Amanda had gone.

"There's a word to describe people like this" Said Tevet as he looked around Amanda's sparce apartment.

"Yeah, its called not having a life." Said Morrow as he started tossing the apartment.

Tevet chuckled began tossing the apartment.

Meanwhile at IA Headquarters Tucker was going through information relating to Rollins and Amaro when his computer beeped.

Tucker looked up and clicked on the notification and started reading.

"Son of a bitch." He said as he grabbed his jacket and headed back over to the squad to speak to over to Briggs and Roberts

Meanwhile Beach, Girham and Rodriguez were tossing Amaro's apartment.

"There's nothing here." Said Rodriguez as she threw her hands up. "This Amaro" She said. "He lives like a nomad, there's nothing here to indicate any connections to anyone, it's like the guy just lives for the job, which doesn't help us track him down."

"Speaking of which I mean don't get me wrong, we him we find Rollins, but shouldn't we also be looking for the bastard that shot at them." Said Beach as he continued going through Nick's things.

"It looked to me like the Captain and his new buddy were all over that." Said Girham

"What do you mean?" Asked Rodriguez as she tossed a couch cushion.

"I mean Morrow was running the surveillance video and they showed the Captain an image and he took off like he saw a ghost." Said Girham. "I'm guessing it was whoever is after Rollins"

"While you guys keep speculating I'm gonna check out the bedroom." She said as she walked off.

Meanwhile Tucker headed back into the squad and headed straight for the Captain's Office to find no-one in.

Tucker walked back outside the Captain's Office into the squad room. "You know where your captain is?" He asked one of the Detectives who shook his head no.

Tucker walked back into the Captain's office and waited.

Meanwhile on the way back to the office they dropped the exhumation order of to the medical examiner and headed back to the squad room and walked back into his office to find Tucker waiting for him.

"Something I can help you with Tucker?" Asked Briggs

"Actually Captain this is me helping you. What can you tell me about Detective Rodriguez?"

"Rodriguez? She's a good Detective, never any problems. Why?"

"We had a wire tap set up for people we deemed of interest in this investigation and we picked up a phone call she received."

Tucker played the call for the 2 Captains who sat in disbelief.

"Rodriguez isn't here. She was helping…damn, she was helping Girham and Beach search Amaro's apartment." Said Roberts as he picked up his jacket and coat and rushed out of the squad room with Briggs and Tucker in tow.

Meanwhile at Amanda's Apartment Sevet and Morrow had turned up nothing and were getting ready to head back to the squad.

Morrow pulled out his phone and dialed the Captains number . "Capt, it's Morrow, Sevet just finished going through Rollins place looking for leads, but she lives like a monk no leads there. Do you want us to go and check out Amaro's apartment?"

"Uh, no Beach, Girham and Rodriguez are already searching, you guys head back to the squad room." Said Briggs who was enroute with Tucker and Roberts to Amaro's apartment.

Meanwhile Rodriguez was searching Amaro's bedroom when she found a document relating to the property in La Jolla. She quickly skimmed the details and shoved the note in her pocket and walked out of the bedroom back into the main living area to find Girham and Beach still searching as she walked towards the door.

"Hey, hey, hey where are you going?" Asked Beach

"I'm getting a little hungry and you know how I get when I don't eat. Do you really want to be stuck with me bitching all afternoon?" She said

Girham and Beach looked at each. "Yeah, point taken." Said Beach as Rodriguez smiled and headed out the door while pulling her cell phone.

"Eduardo, su Rodríguez. Tengo que hablar con Pedro" (Eduardo, its Rodriguez. I need to speak to Pedro.)

Eduardo brought the phone to Pedro. "Hola Rodriguez."

"Hola Pedro. Yo podría tener una ubicación en Amaro y Rollins. Voy a hacer un viaje, hacer algunas surviellance y ver si ellos están allí." (Hi Pedro. I might have a location on Amaro and Rollins. I'm gonna take a trip, do some surveillance and see if they are there.)

"Usted me dice la dirección y voy a ir." (You tell me the address and I will go.)

"No, te quedas con Santiago. Voy a decirle a mi jefe que tengo una ventaja y estoy echarle un vistazo. Voy a hacerle saber lo que me parece. Me tengo que ir"(No, you stay with Santiago. I will tell my boss I have a lead and I'm checking it out. I will let you know what I find. I have to go)

"Lo haré lo haré" ( I will, I will) She said as she hung up the phone.

Meanwhile Tucker, Roberts and Briggs had arrived at Amaro's Apartment.

"Girham, Beach, you find anything?" Asked Roberts

"Nada."

"What about Rodriguez?"

"She left, said she was going to get some food." Said Girham

Roberts pulled out his phone and dialed Rodriguez's number as he walked out of the room followed by Tucker and Briggs. She picked up after a couple of rings."

"Capt, I was just about to call you. I put out some feelers to my CI's and one of them thinks that they recognized Rollins.

Roberts put the call on speaker phone. "Good work bring em in."

"Thing is Capt, he trusts me, he'll only meet with me, let me follow this lead down. It might take a day or so.

Roberts looked at Tucker who nodded. "Alright run it down, keep me in the loop."

"Will do Capt." She said as she hung up the phone and started heading for the town she saw on the document.

"Alright I'll organise for IA Detectives to follow Rodriguez, hopefully she leads us to Rollins and Amaro. In the meantime I need you and your squads to find Diaz and this Pedro character.

"That's it." Said Roberts.

Tucker looked at Roberts. "You do your job and find Diaz and I'll do mine. Said Tucker as he walked away.


	12. Shot Taken

Tucker walked out of the squad room and pulled out his cell phone.

"It's Tucker I need you and Mendez to follow Rodriguez. She just told her captain that her CI might have a location on Rollins and Amaro.

"Let me guess, you don't think there is CI, you think she found something when she searched Amaro's apartment."

"Yeah, so get moving. I'll organize a track on her cell phone and I'll feed it onto you."

"What do you want us to do if she finds them or we find them first?"

"Bring em all in." Said Tucker as he hung up the phone and dialed his office number.

"McGregor I need to fire up the GPS on Rodriguez's phone and feed the co-ordinates to Mendez and Mullins.

"On it" She said as she hung up the phone.

"Let's hope she leads them to Amaro and Rollins" he thought to himself.

Meanwhile in La Jolla Nick and Amanda were settling into their new lives, with Nick coming back from the corner store groceries in hand to find Amanda resting on the sofa.

Nick walked over to the kitchen and began putting things away as Amanda's eyes began to flutter, slowly opening. She groaned as she began to slow sit up and sat with her legs over the side of the sofa. Nick turned as he heard the groan to see Amanda sat up.

"Sorry" He said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Amanda smiled as the sun glistened through the window lighting up her blonde hair and alabaster skin. "It wasn't you; the baby is very energetic, keeps kicking and punching my liver, bladder.." She said as she looked over and saw Nick smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" She said as she got up and walked over to him.

Nick laughed and smiled as he walked over to her meeting her in the middle as he placed his hands on her growing bump and wrapped his hands around her. "I think you look beautiful. There is something very sexy about a pregnant woman." He said as his hands started to move over her body.

"Hmmm, really?" She said as she relaxed into his arms. "Let me guess, it's something about seeing all your….hard (she said as she smirked, causing Nick to smile) work finally come to fruition."

"Yeah, something like that" He said as kissed her and they started slowly moving backward towards the sofa as he started to unbutton her shirt revealing her breasts. Nick smiled. "No bra?" He asked.

Amanda smirked. "No, (pause) my breasts are aching and sore from the pregnancy. It's all your fault." She said.

Nick smiled. "Well how about I make it up to you then" He said as he lips trickled down from her neck to her chest as he took her nipple into his mouth as she closed her eyes and moaned, running her fingers through his hair immersing herself in the pleasure that Nick was giving her.

Meanwhile their two captains were at the grave site containing Santiago Diaz's body whose grave was being watched by one of the cartel members who was posing as a caretaker at the cemetery.

"Well looks like we're about to find out if he's really in that coffin or not." Said Briggs.

"Yeah well my moneys on not." Said Roberts as he watched as the crane lifted the casket out of the ground.

Meanwhile the cartel member took out his phone and texted Santiago. "Boss,la policía estácavandosutumba (Boss, the police are digging up your grave)

"Captain" She said as she nodded by acknowledging both of them. "Here" she said as she handed them a mask.

"Alright, everyone masks on." She said as she cracked open the lid of the coffin and removed her mask a few seconds later as Briggs and Roberts followed suite a few seconds later. As the three of them stared at the empty coffin.

"Well I think it's safe to say we have confirmation that Diaz isn't dead." Said Roberts as he turned and walked away from the grave with Briggs in tow.

"Abrieron el ataúd. Ellos saben que no estás ahí. Voy a tomaruna foto dela policía yla envíoa usted" (They opened the coffin. They know you're not in there. I'll take a photo of the police and send it to you) He said as he snapped a photo and sent it to Diaz.

Santiago read the text message and squeezed his phone. "Damn it. "Pedro" He yelled as Pedro walked over to him.

"They looked in my coffin, they know I'm not dead!" He said. "We need to take care of them now." He said.

"Jefe,no se preocupe porello.Lo tengocubierto.TendréRodríguezsacarRollins yAmarocuando losencuentre. Le enviaremosa alguien parasacar los2policíasdel cementerio." (Boss, don't worry about it. I've got it covered. I'll have Rodriguez take out Rollins and Amaro when she find them. We'll send someone to take out the 2 police from the cemetery.)

Suddenly Jefe's phone beeped with a photo of Briggs and Roberts as they left the cemetery.

"Here is the photo, these are the targets." He said.

"Okay, okay I am on it." Said Pedro as he forwarded the photos to Emilio and then called his number.

"Chavez" he said as he answered.

"It's Pedro. I just sent you two photos these are the two cops that were at the exhumation of the bosses coffin."

Chavez opened the attachment. He looked around and stepped into the break room. "That's Captain Roberts and Captain Briggs. There the heads of 2 Narcotics Units."

"Alright here's what's gonna happen I'm gonna get a phone dropped to your regular lunch place. Be there in an hour. Now the phone it's a burner phone, no GPS so it can't be traced. You're gonna place a call to the two captains your gonna tell them you have information about what happened to Diaz and Rollins and Amaro and that you want to meet 2 hours time Central Park, Bethesda Fountain."

"You want me to make the meet?" He asked

"No, no we've got that taken care of. Just make the call only"

Without answering Chavez hung up the phone and walked back out of break room and sat back at his desk catching up on paperwork while he waited to make the meet.

"Alright Chavez is set. Who do you want to use?

"Get Celia, to do it. Send her the location of the meet." Said Santiago as he walked away.

Pedro nodded and pulled out his phone. "Celia. I have 2 new targets for you."

Meanwhile Tucker was back in his office, when a notification came up on his computer. He skimmed the information. He pulled out his phone dialled Briggs number.

"Captain, somethings come up I need to meet with you and Captain Roberts ASAP." He said as he gave them the address of a local diner.

Roberts and Briggs arrived at the cafe shortly after and both sat down opposite Tucker.

"So what happened to the you do your job I'll do mine." Asked Briggs

"Something comes up; your names came up on a phone line we were monitoring. It looks like you were spotted this morning at the cemetery. And it looks like Diaz has put a hit out on you. We intercepted a call saying from a member inside the cartel being given the job of killing both of you."

"Where and when's the hit supposed to happen?" Asked Roberts

"2 hours, Central Park, Bethesda Fountain. "You're gonna get a call from someone claiming they have information. You're gonna make the meet. We're gonna have ESU and back up on site." He said as Briggs phone rang.

"Captain Briggs."

"Captain Briggs. I have some information for you about Santiago Diaz and your missing detectives. Meet me 2 hours time Bethesda Fountain." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Alright so that pans out." Said Briggs as he hung up the phone.

"Alright. I'm going back to the office to organise ESU support. You two need to get prep, remember wear your vests." Said Tucker as he left money on the table for the food.

Forward 1 hour 45 minutes

Tucker, Briggs and Robert met on the outside of Central Park. "ESU?" Queried Roberts as he double checked his vest as Celia entered the park and took up a spot with a direct sight line to the Bethesda Fountain. She put her backpack down and pulled out her rifle and set in wait.

"No ESU. They're dealing with a hostage crisis."

"No ESU, you're serious?" Asked Roberts. "Did you bring any back up?"

Tucker stared at the Captains. "Yeah, we have some of the Detectives from the task force."

The two captains just stared at Tucker. "Come on, we better get going." Said Tucker.

Celia watched as the two Captains arrived at the fountain as Tucker took up position on the perimeter.

"Ah I see you brought friends" she said as she whispered to herself and she took in the surroundings through her scope. She took out her phone and texted Chavez.

Make the call. There here. Tell them that you will be approaching him in approximately 40 seconds you will be wearing a black hoodie and jeans."

Chavez made the call. "Captain I will be approaching you in 40 seconds look for the man in the black hoodie and jeans." He said as he hung up the phone.

Celia watched as the two captains stepped into the path of the man in the black hoodie, who seemed to pay no attention to them.

"Excuse me. I'm Captain Briggs, this is Captain Roberts."

"Can I help you with something?" He said

"Wait you didn't call?" Asked Roberts.

Before he could answer shots rang out. The first shot hitting Captain Briggs with a head shot as he crumpled to the ground everyone ran for cover as people came out of the shadows to check on the condition of Captain Briggs, which gave Celia the opportunity to dis mantle her weapon and make for the park exit quickly efficiently, leaving Captain Briggs dead.

"One down, 3 to go" She said as she completed her exfil.

"Spread out" yelled Tucker find her. "Captain, you hit?" No, no I'm good.

20 minutes later everyone returned to the fountain. "No sign of the shooter boss." Said one of his team members.

"Damn it." Said Tucker as he stood next to Briggs's body.

Celia pulled out her cell phone and called Santiago. "One target down."

"You didn't get both of them Celia."

"I will" She said as she smiled and hung up the phone.

In the mean time reporters, NYPD brass, and forensics began to fill the park and word was out that a Narcotics Captain had been killed.

Meanwhile Amanda and Nick were relaxing in each other's embrace after their spicy session earlier as Amanda turned on the TV to see a breaking news headline come across the screen.

Breaking News out of New York City today an NYPD Narcotics Captain was shot dead in Central Park today. Captain Briggs out of Brooklyn Narcotics..." (Sound faded into the background)

"Nick, that's my old Captain" She whispered in disbelief as Nick pulled her into him.

"It's alright I got you I got you." He said as he kissed her temple.

Next chapter will deal with Amanda's grief and guilt over the death of her captain and their confrontation with Rodriguez and Tucker's confrontation with Roberts and Amanda's and Nick's return to NY


	13. Confrontation

"They killed Roberts" She said through her tears as Nick held her close.

"It's gonna be alright." He replied as he felt her tears on his shirt.

"I need to go back, find Santiago and end this." She said as she withdrew from his embrace and headed toward the kitchen to pour some tea into 2 cups whilst adding a sedative into Nicks before handing into to him. "It's my fault Captain Roberts is dead. I have to go back and deal with this."

"Amanda. I get you feel responsible but."

"But what Nick! I am responsible" she yelled with a frustrated tone. "He had a wife, two children and I cost him that!" She said as she started to cry again.

Nick turned to her and pulled her back into him as he kissed her forehead, holding her for a couple of minutes before turning and looking at her. "I need to say something to you, but you need to promise me that you'll hear me out and won't interrupt. Promise?

Amanda nodded.

"I get that you blame yourself for Captain Roberts murder. I understand. I promise you I do. I know you want to go back and help with the investigation, but you and I both know there is no way they're gonna let you investigate. You're still a target. The best thing for you and me the baby is for us to stay gone. You need to let Narcotics and Homicide investigate."

Amanda looked up at Nick. "Yeah. I just feel so useless. I just want to find him and put him in the ground." She said as the both took a drink.

"I know babe. I know, come on, you should rest." He said as he led her over to the couch and laid back. Amanda rested her head against Nick's chest as she watched Nick slowly fade out. Once she was sure Nick was unconscious. She grabbed her go bag, passport, gun before taking one last look at Nick who was lying on the couch, kissed his forehead, whispered "I love you" before turning and walking out the door and headed for the bus depot as she boarded the bus, looking out the window as she began her journey back to New York.

Nick woke a couple of hours later to see Amanda gone from his embrace. He stretched his arms out over his head and looked around before getting up and started looking for Amanda.

"Amanda?" He called out as he started to search for her room by room. "Are you here?" He called out, but still received no response.

Nick continued to search room by room, but there was still no sign of Amanda. A lightbulb went off in his head as he rushed back into their bedroom mumbling along the way. "No, no, no, she wouldn't." He said as went through their wardrobe looking for Amanda's go pack which was nowhere to be found. He started to go through his own go-pack and found his prepaid phone with Amanda's number as the only contact. As he dialled the number and listened out, hoping to hear Amanda's voice on the other end. Instead a ringing tone came in from the other room. Nick followed the sound to find Amanda's pre-paid, non traceable cell buzzing away on the table.

"Damn it" He said as he ran his hand through his hair. He knew he wasn't able to get in contact with her but he knew where she was going. He pulled out his cell phone, keyed in a number, a number he didn't want to use, but knew he may have too.

Meanwhile Rodriguez was making good time to LaJolla and would arrive shortly.

Meanwhile back in New York Central Park was flooded with uniforms, detective, and brass as they looked for evidence of the shooter, whilst at the same time watched Captain Roberts and Tucker arguing off to the side away from prying cameras.

"You got him killed!" Accused Roberts as he pointed at Briggs.

"Watch your tone Captain" Replied Tucker

Roberts stepped towards Tucker so that their faces were inches apart. "Watch my tone." He repeated. "An NYPD captain was killed on your watch Tucker! You're watch" He yelled as got in Tucker's face causing the detectives that were watching on run over to stop Roberts doing something he'd later regret.

"Take a step back Captain." He seethed.

"Captain, come on, not here. It's not worth it." Said one of the Detectives who looked down at Briggs covered body.

Roberts backed up away from Tucker and began walking away. "You know, you want to blame me? Fine! But we both know this never would have happened if your Detectives hadn't lost control of their op." He yelled causing Roberts to stop and slowly turn towards Tucker.

"Excuse me? " He queried. "Their OP?" It's got nothing to do with Amaro" He said as he strode back towards Tucker. "This is all relating to Santiago Diaz."

"Santiago Diaz. Right. If Detective Rollins had done her job, he'd been in lock up right now and Briggs would still be alive. But instead now the Fugitive Apprehension Squad will go after Diaz, backed up by Narcotics, while also looking for Rollins and Amaro."

"They're not fugitives! They left their badges and guns. They are now civilians." Argued Roberts

"No Captain, they're not civilians. They were Detectives with the NYPD and now they are rogue. One found they will be arrested." Said Tucker as he turned and walked away.

Roberts turned to walk away from Tucker before he did something he regretted. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Girham's number.

"Captain, what's going on?"

Avoiding answering his question he replied. "Get Beach, Morrow Sevit and meet me at the squad."

"On it Capt." He said as he hung up the phone and sent text messages out to his colleagues and made his way back to the squad.

Meanwhile back in LaJolla Rodriguez was parked up the road from the Nick and Amanda's house, while Mendez and his colleague were parked 3 cars back. She pulled out her phone and dialled Pedro's number whilst Nick was gathering up his things to go after Amanda.

"Pedro, it's Rodriguez. I'm at the house. I can make out one heat signature inside" She said as she peered through her thermograph binos. "Can't tell whether it's Amaro or Rollins. I'm going to take a closer look. I'll call you back." She said as she hung up the phone and began her approach to the house.

Mendez pulled out cell phone and dialled Tuckers number.

"Yeah, what do you got?" He said as he answered in his usual gruff mannerism.

"We've followed Rodriguez to LaJolla.

"California?" He queried.

"Yeah, she's out of her car and walking towards a property at the end of the road."

"She must have found Amaro and Rollins." He said

"You want us to follow?" He asked

"Yea, see who she meets up with." He said as hung up the phone.

She knocked on the door a few minutes later. Nick turned, pulled out his weapon and approached the door cautiously. He reached out towards the handle as Rodriguez knocked again startling Nick. He was curious to know who stood on the other side of the door; he moved his hand to do the door knob and turned, opening the door to find Rodriguez on the side.

"Hi" She said as she smiled.

"Can I help you?" Said Nick, still wary of whom this woman was.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt. But my car's run out of fuel and my phone's dead. Would it be okay if I use your phone?" She said as smiled at Nick.

Nick was polite to almost everyone he meet, but right now he needed to go after Amanda. "Um, I was actually just heading out." He said as he tried to brush her off.

"Please it won't take a minute." She asked again smiling.

"I'm sorry" He said as he stepped out the door closing it behind him. "I'm already running late, you could try the neighbour." He said. As Nick finished talking Rodriguez wasted no time in pulling her weapon out and pushing into Nick's side.

"Get back inside the house." She said as he pressed the gun into him. Nick glanced back but couldn't see the weapon.

"Go!" She urged.

"Alright" He snapped as he put his key in the lock, turned it and walked inside as Rodriguez followed.

"Nice place, sit down." She said as she motioned him over to the couch.

"So you work for Santiago Diaz." He stated as he looked her up and down. "You're not exactly cartel muscle. You married to one of these guys? Nah." He said. "You're here because you're looking for something, someone. You were clearly weren't surprised to see me, which means you were expecting to find me. So my question for youis who are you and what do you want?"

Rodriguez didn't answer. She simply pulled out her phone and dialled Pedro's number.

"Soy yo. Estoy aqui. Ella no está aquí. ¿Qué quieres que haga con él?" (It's me. I'm here. She's isn't here. What do you want me to do with him?)

Showing translation for Find out from him where Rollins is. By whatever means necessary. Once you have her location bring him back to the city. I will take him to Santiago

Translate instead Find out from him where Rollins is. By whatever means necessary. Once you have her location bring him back to the city. I will take him to Santigo

Pregúntele a él donde Rollins es. Por cualquier medio necesario. Una vez que tenga su lugar traerlo de vuelta a la ciudad. Yo le llevará a Santiago." (Find out from him where Rollins is. By whatever means necessary. Once you have her location bring him back to the city. I will take him to Santiago.)

"Por cualquier medio necesario. Usted no quiere que lo mate. Yo podría hacer el caso que se abalanzó sobre mí, le disparó en defensa propia." (By whatever means necessary. You don't want me to kill him. I could make the case he lunged at me I shot him in self defence.)

"No, él responderá a Santiago. Averigüe dónde Rollins es y llevarlo ante mí. ¿Comprender? (No, he will answer to Santiago. Find out where Rollins is and bring him to me. Understand?)

"Si" She replied as she hung up the phone and turned to Nick.

"You asked me what I wanted before?"

"I want Amanda Rollins. You're going to tell me where she is" She said as she smiled.


	14. Arrested

Nick stared at Rodriguez. "I don't know where she is." He said truthfully. "I woke up and she was gone."

Rodriguez looked up at Nick. "Seems like you still have trouble keeping woman huh Amaro." She said as she smirked causing Nick to chuckle.

"Something funny?" She asked

"Nick took a beat before answering. "Yeah, it's funny, because you think you know me, you know nothing."

Rodriguez smiled. "I know everything about you Amaro. I know you were undercover with the Reynosa Cartel, one of the major cartels in Mexico."

Amaro shot her a look.

"Oh yeah, I know you. I also know that you were a Detective with NYPD Narcotics. You turned in your badge and gun, you're a civilian. No NYPD back up will be coming for you." She said as she closed the distanced between them, gun still in her hand.

"Hmmm, you seem to know alot. But there's one of thing you're missing." He said not taking his eyes off the weapon

Nick watched as Rodriguez stepped right where he wanted her to. Stupid mistake he thought. He knew she had to be a cop, or a PI, either way he knew she had an in with the cartel.

"Oh yeah." She asked as he leant in towards him. "And what's that."

Amaro smiled slowly and leaned in. "That you're exactly where I want you." He said slowly before he launched forward capturing the barrel of the gun with both hands whilst pulling her into him, connecting with a headbutt, hard.

"Ahhh" She yelled as Nick's headbutt collided with her head. Stunned for a couple of moments Nick took the opportunity to try and dis-arm the gun from her, ripping it from her hand, breaking her trigger finger and he did. Nick was never one to hit women, but he knew if he didn't incapacitate her quickly she would try and re-gain the upper hand and her weapon. His hand came across her face hard, knocking her out cold. He looped his arms under hers and dragged her across to one of the kitchen chairs, pulled her up into and securing her arms and legs with zip ties he had in his kitchen. Nick sat across from her, staring at her. "Who exactly was this women?" He thought to himself as he stared at her. He got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen, filling up a large pot of cold water and brought it back. "Time to find some answers" He whispered to himself as he threw the large pot of water over Rodriguez as she coughed and spluttered as the water hit her. As her eyes refocused, she saw Nick sitting across from her. She quickly tried to get up, not noticing the zip ties keeping her bound. She started to panic.

Nick smiled as he watched on. "You're not going anywhere until I get some answers." He said.

"I won't tell you anything." She said as she tried to get free from the zip ties.

"Bad idea" He said as he paused. "The more you try and get out of them the tighter they get." He said as she stopped struggling.

"So, I know you work for Santiago Diaz." He said as he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm texting to your photo to some friends of mine. In a rival cartel. You know, back when I was undercover." He said as he smiled while attaching the photo to the text and sending it. "You don't want to tell me who you are? That's fine I get it. I'll find out myself." He said as he dialled a number.

"Oy Arturo. I just sent you a picture. Can you ask around I need a name."

"I don't need to ask around mano. That's Gabriella Rodriguez. Detective Gabriella Rodriguez." Replied Arturo

"Huh a Detective, really." He said as his gazed back to Gabriella. "Is she uh, sleeping with him?" Asked Amaro as he chuckled.

"Well, I mean look at her man. She is maravilloso."

"Haha. Yes, she is." Said Nick

"Hey, why you wanna know about her anyway? You looking out for her?" He asked

"Yeah, let's just say she's in my sights now." Said Nick as he stared right at her.

"Hey man, there could be worse people to be your sights. She is muy caliente." Said Arturo.

Nick laughed. "Yeah mano, she is. Gracias." He said as he hung up the phone.

"So your name is Detective Gabriella Rodriguez. NYPD" He said slowly. "You could have come here with backup from NYPD. What did you tell your captain? You were running down a lead? It would give you the perfect amount of time to get here, torture the information out of me, leave me for dead. But instead you come here without any backup. Nah see that doesn't make any sense." He said

"I don't need any back up." She replied.

Nick chuckled. "Really, cause uh your zip tied and stuck to a chair right now. I'd say your odds are squarely against you." He said as he grabbed his go bag, phone and keys.

Nick picked up the phone and dialled 911. "Yes, I can yelling (Nick gives the operator his address). "There was a woman, she had gun. She pushed the male into the house."

"We'll send someone soon; in the meantime stay inside your house."

Nick nodded and hung up the phone, leaving it and Rodriguez behind as he walked out the back door and headed down towards the dock, jumping in the boat he had waiting and sped off as the sirens reigned in the distance.

Mendez had been watching on, not taking his eyes off the house as he heard the sirens in the distance. He listened as the sirens got closer and closer. He watched as numerous police cars began to pull up to the house. He heard them yell before breaking in the door, and then some police exiting a few minutes later. Mendez got out of the car and walked out to a man that looked to be a Detective.

"Excuse me." Said Mendez as he approached the man.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm gonna have to ask you to clear this area." He replied.

Mendez pulled out his badge. "I'm Detective Mendez from NYPD."

"NYPD huh, you're a long way from home."

Mendez chuckled. "Yeah I am and I want to get back there. Can you fill me in? What did you find in the house?

The cop looked at Mendez. "We found 1 female, zip tied to a chair."

Mendez pulled out a phot of Rodriguez and showed it to the Detective.

"Yeah. That's her" He replied.

"That's Detective Rodriguez." He replied

"Detective?" He said, shocked. "Are you uh IA." He asked cautiously.

"Yes and No, part of a task force working on people in law enforcement, high level connections that are all dirty, working for one of the largest cartels in Mexico."

"And your saying this woman (pause), this Detective is."

Mendez turned so he was facing the other Detective. "Look Detective. I'm not obligated to share anything with you. I'm just here to pick up my suspect." He said, frustrated as he began his walk inside, walking through the front door a minute later.

"Gabriellea Rodriguez." He asked

"Yes" She said as she was being checked over paramedics.

Mendez came up on him and quickly grabbed her arms before putting her in cuffs. "You're under arrest. Put your hands behind her your back." He said as he handcuffed and walked her out.

"Arrested for what!" She said as she struggled. "I'm a Detective with NYPD." She said as she struggled.

"I know Detective. You are being arrested for treason."

"Treason" She yelled as they approached is car.

"Yes! Treason! You turned traitor against NYPD by providing information to Santiago Diaz." He said as the colour drained from her face.

"I don't know what you talking about" She said as she tried to put on a brave face.

"Then why did the colour just drain out of your face." He said as he smiled and put her in the car as they began their journey back to New York.

Meanwhile Nick had been travelling for about 20 minutes before he docked. He grabbed his gear and headed up the dock and into the car park, where he had a car preplaced and waiting. He put the key in the ignition, put his gear on the seat next to him and headed back to New York to get the woman and child he loved.


	15. Help Needed

Amanda had arrived in New York and had headed towards one of the safe houses she had used for one of her previous undercover missions. She approached the house cautiously; she didn't know much they knew. Were they expecting her to come back to the city? Or we're they expecting to her stay away? Either way she knew she had to keep her eyes open.

Amanda had taken copies of the keys she had used for her undercover operations. She pulled out the key she made for the house as she walked up the front steps. She inserted it in the lock, hoping they hadn't changed it, she closed her eyes and turned it, looking up at the sky and mouthed thank you and she opened the door and went inside and dropped her things in the living room. She sat down on the couch and ran her hand through her hair. She knew she whose number she had to dial. She pulled out her phone, dialled the number on the key pad and stared at it as he finger hovered over the dial button.

Back in La Jolla Mendez had loaded Rodriguez in the car and was heading back to New York. He pulled out his phone and dialled Tucker's number.

"Yeah" Answered Tucker.

"I've picked up Rodriguez; I'm on my way back."

"Any sign of Amaro or Rollins?"

"No"

"Alright, get back to the city; we'll keep searching from here."

"You think she's uh you know." He said as he glanced in the mirror.

"Yeah, I think she's back in New York. We'll put her and Amaro's photos at border checkpoints, bus stations, train stations, airports. They won't get back in New York without us knowing. See you when you get back." Said Tucker as he hung up the phone.

Meanwhile the buzz had started to circulate around that a cop from New York had been arrested.

Morrow walked into the prescient. "You guys hear?" He asked

"Heard what?" Said an annoyed Sevet as he poured his cup of coffee.

"A cop got arrested" He said smugly.

"A cop? What? Where did you hear that?" Asked Sevet as he made his way back to his desk.

"It's all over the news in California, cop from NYPD arrested for treason"

"Treason" Said Sevet catching the attention of others in the squad.

"Yep" He said as sat down in his seat.

Morrow was now more intrigued. "Any idea who it is?" He asked.

Nope, but you could check the newsfeeds." He said as he shrugged his shoulders while taking a sip of his coffee. " I heard someone one recorded the whole thing on a cell phone and sold it."

Morrow and Sevet looked each other for a few seconds. Before Morrow opened up an internet window and searched for Cop arrested in California.

"Got it! I got it." He said as Sevet and other detectives in the squad began to gather round as the video loaded and played showing Rodriguez getting arrested and her yelling treason.

"Damn that's Rodriguez!" Said one of the Detectives as the Captain walked in.

"What's so interesting on the news that's making you all avoid work?" He said as he approached the computer.

"Uh Cap, it's Detective Rodriguez, she's been arrested for treason.

"What!" He said as he looked at the computer playing the video.

A look of anger came over his face and his marched into his office, put down his things and picked up the phone and dialled Tucker.

"Tucker" He said as he answered.

"You didn't think to inform me that you had arrested Rodriguez." Tucker remained silent. "This has all got to do with Santiago Diaz doesn't it? Rodriguez went to California looking for Diaz or Amaro or Rollins and whoever she found she was gonna either kill or bring them to Diaz. I don't know."

"Captain this is an Internal Affairs investigation. Is there anything else you need Captain?" He asked without a care in the world. "Great" He said as she hung up the phone

"I guess not" He said as he hung up the phone and called Morrow and Tevet into his office.

"We need to find Santiago Diaz." He said as they looked at each other.

Meanwhile Amanda picked up her phone and dialled the number for Captain Roberts. Nick's Captain.

She didn't want to call him but she knew she had no choice. She hit the dial button and put her phone to her ear, listening as it rang.

"You two, I want you to review the Santiago Diaz case, fresh eyes." He said as his phone rang, he answered.

"Roberts." He said as Tevet and Morrow starting to walk out to leaving the Captain to his phone call.

"Captain Roberts. This is Amanda Rollins."

"Rollins?" He said shocked as Morrow and Tevet stopped and turned back towards the Captain.

"You have alot of people looking for you. Tucker, Santiago Diaz."

"Yeah I know"

"Your Captain, he gave his life for you Amanda."

"I know I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Is Amaro with you?"

"No."

"He's dead?"

"I left him, he's safe." She replied

"In La Jolle, California?" He asked

Amanda's blood went cold. She got up and walked around the back of the sofa.

"What happened?" She asked, terrified of the answer.

Captain Roberts took a breath. "Diaz sent a Detective to take him out."

Amanda ran her hand through her hair. "Is he... (Amanda took a breath) dead?"

"No" He replied after pausing for a few seconds.

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god." Thought Amanda and realised his would be on his way back to the city.

Tucker's got someone bringing her in."

Amanda paused for a few seconds. "Look I know I have no right to ask this, but I need you to get me a number for Santiago Diaz or Pedro his right hand man."

"Amanda what are you planning?" Said a concerned Roberts

"I just need the number. I'll call you back in 1 hour." She said as she hung up the phone.

Amanda walked around the living room. Nick was heading back to the city. She needed to find him before Tucker or worse Diaz finds him.

Nick was making good time on his way back to the city. He pulled out his phone and called Arturo the same man who had ID'd Rodriguez.

"Arturo. I need your help. I need a location on Santiago Diaz." He said as he continued his drive back to the city


	16. Found

"Santiago Diaz, man you don't wanna be messin with him."

"Yeah, well I got no choice man. You know where he's at."

"I heard rumours man. He's looking out for a Gringa. Burnt him."

"You know if he found her?" Asked Nick

"Nah man, she disappeared."

"Alright, thanks man. Do me a favour, you hear anything, you let me know."

"Yeah" Said Arturo as he hung up the phone.

"Amanda, where are you!" He said as slammed as his hand on the wheel as he kept driving.

Meanwhile back at the house Amanda pulled out her laptop and started typing. She logged into NYPD database using one of her colleagues details. He really needed to update his details.

Amanda quickly found the Diaz case file and began copying all the files to a flash drive before opening them on her laptop.

She noticed that some of the numbers she had, had been updated from when she was undercover. Actually most of the numbers had been. She wondered how. I mean it wasn't like anyone else was undercover within the cartel. Was there? Amanda didn't have time to worry about that right now.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number of one of the cartel members that Amanda had worked with previously that NYPD had on their payroll.

"Manolo, its Amanda Rollins."

"Amanda Rollins. I heard you quit." He said.

"Yeah something like that."

"I got a message from the boss to look out for a Detective Amaro. Seems like he's wanted by a few people too."

"Too? What do you mean and who issued the BOLO?"

Manolo remained silent.

"Manolo?" She said urgently.

"Someone named Tucker." He replied. "I should report you Amanda."

"No, no, Manolo. I need a favor. Nick's coming back to the city. I need you to keep an eye out for him and if you find him give him this number." She said as she re-iterated the number to him.

"Amanda I really.."

"Manolo I need this favor okay, so please just do it for me alright. Call me on this number when you find him." She said as she hung up the phone.

She logged back into the system and started to search through Nick's records but specifics were blocked, she needed higher access. The hour was almost up; she pulled out her phone and re-dialed Roberts's number.

Meanwhile in the squad room Roberts was going through Nick's file, the Diaz file and all of the operations Nick has been involved in over the past year and operations he got out clean. He was pulling the last of the numbers when his phone started to ring. He looked over at the clock which has just counted down the hour. He knew it would be Amanda he picked up the receiver and answered.

"Amanda" He said.

"You have those numbers for me?" She said. "Have you found Nick?"

"Amanda, you don't have to do this alone. You can walk back into the prescient, we can help you."

"Not without tipping off Tucker."

"I don't give a damn about Tucker Amanda. I care about taking down this scum bag Diaz."

"Great, then you'll give me those numbers."

"Only in person" Said Roberts.

"In person, no I can't do that, you know that. Tuckers out looking for me and there's no guarantees he hasn't got tails on you."

"Detective…"

"I'm sorry captain but no, look, give me the numbers I'll check them out and the minute I have something I will ring you I promise."

"Amanda I…" But before he could finish his sentence Amanda had hung up the phone.

"Damn it!" She said as started to dial the numbers. She wanted to, needed to end this now. She began to spread the word that she was back and was looking for Diaz. Now all she had to do was wait.

Amanda secured the house, took the battery and sim out of her phone so she couldn't be traced and took a well needed sleep. "Everything's going be alright." She mumbled as she put a protective hand on her belly.

A few hours later Amanda awoke, she had slept longer that she had planned to, but with the baby and the stress of being on the run and hunted by Santiago; it had obviously taken its toll.

As the hours past Nick got closer and closer to New York coming up to one of the checkpoints. Manolo had sent notifications out to all the officers to keep an eye out for Nick and was soon in luck as one of the officers came over the radio saying that Nick had arrived at his both.

"Why the ID checks?" He asked as he pulled out his wallet and showed his license.

"We're on a heightened level today sir." Smiled the officer as he typed in Nick's details. "Just one moment." He said as he turned away from Nick and radioed to Manolo who came over.

"Excuse me sir. You're Nick Amaro?" He asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem here?" He asked.

Manolo turned to the officer. "I've got this one." He said softly as the officer stepped out of the booth, leaving Manolo and Nick.

"I have a message from Amanda Rollins." He said.

"Wait, did you say Amanda Rollins?"

Manolo nodded.

"What was the message?" He asked, urgently.

"Pull over to the side and we can talk." He said as he waved Nick through and headed out of the booth.

"What's the message?" He asked urgently.

"She wanted me to give you this number." He said as he re-iterated the number to Nick.

"I need your phone." He said. "Now, come on, come on." He said as he tried to hurry Manolo up.

He pulled his phone out, unlocked it and handed it to Amaro who quickly dialed the number. He listened as it rang and rang and rang. He heard Amanda pick up on the next ring.

"Manolo? You have news for me? Did you find Nick?" She asked.

"Yeah he found me" Said Nick as Amanda went silent over the other end of the phone.


	17. Confrontations

"Nick" She said breathlessly. "You're alive. I heard someone got shot. Thank god you're alright."

"What were you thinking Amanda huh? You drug me! Pack your stuff and you leave no note, you just left. Do you have any idea what I've been going through since you left! Do you!" He said as he yelled at her.

Nick took a breath. "Look I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's I wake up and your gone, no note. I mean jesus Amanda I thought he'd taken you. I thought I'd never see you or our baby again!" He said as he shook his head.

"Look I'm sorry I just I wanted to deal with it myself. I didn't want to get you involved; this is my problem I…"

"You're problem? You're problem! Amanda, how many times have I told you? I'm in this with you all the way. I love you, you're carrying my child. You need to stop facing things alone and let me help you."

"I know I'm sorry I realized I made a mistake that's why I asked Manolo to find you and gave him my number. "

"Alright well where are you now?"

"I'll meet you at the first place we were together in the states, same time. Manolo will give you my number; use it when you get there no earlier."

"Yeah" Said Nick

"I love you." Said Amanda

Nick smiled and chuckled. "I love you too." He said as he heard the phone click off. Nick turned to Manolo.

"Gracias Manolo. What's her number?" He asked as Manolo gave Nick and sent him on his way.

"Buena Suerte" He said as he watched Nick drive off into the distance to reunite with Amanda.

The hours passed and Amanda has approximated what time Nick would arrive at the house, allowing time for rest stops and bathroom breaks. Amanda grabbed everything she needed and began to head over to the house. She was nervous, she tried to imagine what it would be like seeing Nick, but she couldn't. There was nothing she could now other than sit and wait.

Amanda sat patiently, after about half an hour of waiting she saw a 4WD come down the road. "Is this him?" She thought to herself, she looked down at her phone and waited patiently for it to ring. "Come on, come on." She whispered as the phone began to come to life.

"Nick?" She said as she answered.

"Yeah, where are you? Are you here? Is that you in the 4WD?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah where are you?" He asked.

"Silver sedan, 100m down the road from your position." She said as she hung up the phone, took the sim out and removed the battery. She watched in the rearview as Nick exited his car, grabbed his bag and began walking towards her.

Amanda took a deep breath as she watched Nick get closer and closer, eventually saw him head up the side of the car and heard the door handle lift and the door open. She watched as Nick slid his body into the passenger's seat, he didn't look at her as he put his bag on the floor in between his legs.

With shaky breath Nick looked over to her, not making eye contact. "Do you have any idea what was going through my mind when you left?" He said as he tilted his head upward towards her. "I thought Diaz had taken you from me? For all I knew he killed you Amanda! I was going crazy not knowing what happened to you!"

Amanda looked over at Nick, she could see how much she had hurt him. She reached over and covered his hand with hers. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You're right I shouldn't have left. I promise whatever happens, we'll deal with it together."

Nick leant over and pulled Amanda in and his kissed her before nuzzling into her neck. "You have no idea how worried I was." He whispered into her ear.

"I know. I'm sorry." She whispered as they withdrew from the hug.

"How is the baby?" He asked.

Amanda smiled as her hand rested on her stomach. "Doing great, active. We need to get back to the safe house." She said as the engine roared to life.

"Any news on Diaz?" He asked as they drove.

I've put word out to the cartels that I'm alive and I'm…well now we're looking to meet."

"You heard anything?" He asked.

Amanda shook her head. "No, nothing yet. I'll check when we get back home.

Nick smiled as he reached over and interlaced their fingers.

"I'm glad you're here." She whispered.

Nick smiled. "Me too." He said as he smiled. "Now, let's go get the son of a bitch who killed your captain and tried to kill you." He smiled as they headed back to the safe house.

Meanwhile word had gotten back to Santiago that Amanda was looking to meet up, to end this.

"Manolo, get Celia, we need to organize the meeting place. Same place as before. Bethesda Fountain, Central Park. Tell her I call her with the time." He said to Pedro.

Here's the number for Amanda." He said before stepping out of the room to call Celia.

Pedro pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

Amanda and Nick were almost back at the safe house when her second phone started to ring.

"Nick, that's Diaz. It's the number I gave out. I told him to call me on it to organize the meet."

"Answer it and put it on speaker phone." He said.

Amanda took a breath as she slide the bar across and answered the call, putting it on speaker phone just as Nick and told her.

"Diaz? You going to say something or sit there silent like a little bitch." Said Amanda

Diaz chuckled. "You calling me a perra?"

"Says you who lied to me, telling me that baby was mine! Instead I find out it's that pendajo cop's baby. Is there with you? Right now?

Amanda smiled and chuckled. "That ain't any of your business. Here's what is and I'll break it on down for you. You tried to kill me once, so here's the deal I'm offering I'm going to give you one more chance Diaz to finish this. We meet tomorrow, 11am at.."

"No, no, no, we do this, we do this my way. I ain't gonna be lured into no trap of yours. You think I'm loco uh? We meet 11am, tomorrow Bethesda Fountains. I want to kill you right where I capped your captain. You don't make it, don't make the meet and you'll spend every day of your life looking over your shoulder, jumping at every shadow, wondering if it's me coming for you." He said.

"I'll be there." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Tomorrow." She said as she looked at Nick.

"Tomorrow." He parroted back as he pulled her into him and kissed her.

Elsewhere Diaz yelled for Pedro who came back in the room. "Tell Celia 11am tomorrow Bethesa Fountains.


	18. Finale

"We should get some sleep tomorrow's a big day." She said as she smiled.

"Hey, hey you okay?" He asked as he looked at her. "I mean I know you can't be okay with everything going on but are you.."

Before he could finish Amanda had silenced him with her lips. "I've got you, here with me, and that's all I need." She said as they both smiled. "Are you coming to bed?" She asked.

Nick ran his hands over his face as he answered her. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be up soon." He said as she kissed her before she headed off down the hall. Nick waited for a few moments as he peaked down the hallway to make sure Amanda was safely away in the bedroom before pulling out his phone and began.

"Oy! Mano I need a favour." He said as he continued to talk.

The next morning came around quickly. Nick rolled over to wrap his hand around Amanda only to find she wasn't there. He groaned as he opened his eyes, ran his hands over his face and scratched his beard as he got up out of bed in search of Amanda gun in hand.

"Amanda?" He called as he made his way through the house clearing every room when he heard Amanda's voice come from the front of the house.

"In here" She called as Nick muttered to himself.

"She says in here, where's in here?"

"I'm in the front room." She called out as Nick sighed with relief as he smiled as he wandered in to find her sitting on the lounge going over what looks like blueprints.

"Expecting company were you?" She asked as she looked at him and then to the gun in his hand.

Nick smiled as he sat down next to her as he put his gun on the table and leaned in to kiss the side of her forehead.

"Can't ever be too prepared." He said as they both smiled as he leaned in and kissed her temple. "Blue prints of the park?"

"Yeah, just trying to cover all the bases, exits, sniper nests." She said as she turned to face him. "You heard him Nick, he's going to cap me in the same place as my captain."

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not going to let that happen."

"You going to take out Diaz and the sniper? Nick you're good but..."

"Well I was thinking just the sniper." He said as shot her smile. "But no I called in some reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? Nick what are you talking about? Please tell me you didn't involve NYPD."

Nick smiled. "These good are people, willing to help, people I know and trust to have your back out there Amanda."

"Nick can't you just..." She stared to say before he silenced her with his lips.

"Don't fight me on this Amanda, please, alright I love you and our child and I'll do what I have to, to protect both of you." He said seriously.

"And besides we both know that Diaz is bringing a boatload of men including a sniper. We need all the help we can get."

Amanda sighed and nodded.

"I promise you Amanda, after today Diaz is done." He said as Amanda nodded.

"What did you tell your friends?" She asked as she got up and Nick followed her.

"I told them meeting with Santiago Diaz 11am Bethesda Fountains. They know what happened to your captain Amanda, the volunteered they want to him down just as much as we do. Their experienced, they know where to set up. It's all been sorted. Look I know you don't know them, but I trust them, so trust me. Please." He said as he began to change.

Amanda smiled and walked over to him grabbed his face and kissed him. "I do. I do trust you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have questione..."

"I'd be more surprised if you didn't question it." He smiled.

"Come on, we're meeting the rest of the guys, make sure you know what's what and so you can actually meet them."

Amanda smiled.

"Told you I knew you better then you think. Come on." He said as they grabbed their weapons and headed out of the house along to meet the guys.

Meanwhile Pedro was arguing with Diaz.

"You need to bring more men Santiago." She won't be coming along.

"She is a disgraced detective Pedro, both of them are. NYPD will not becoming for her or for him. It is no matter Celia will be there to take care of both of them." He said as he put his gun in the small of his back.

Amanda and Nick arrive and he introduced her to the rest of the team.

"This is Gonzalez, Rodriguez, Perez, Garcia and our sharp shooter Lopez. I served with them in Narcotics.

"You're serving police? If your captains find out, you could lose everything."

Garcia stepped forward. "Narcotics has been waiting a long time to take down Diaz, Rollins. No one's going to bat an eyelid that Santiago Diaz is gone. Trust me this time we'll make sure Diaz stays in the ground." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder to reassure. "We've got your back." He said as he turned to the other men.

"Let's go to work." He said as they headed off into the park and began to head to their designated positions as Amanda and Nick followed behind them hand in hand.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I'm good to go." She said as they headed off towards the fountain.

Meanwhile Diaz and Pedro headed into the park.

"I'm telling you ese we should have brought more people."

"No, I will be the one to kill her, you understand." He said as they walked towards the location.

Amanda approached the bench as she turned to face him.

"I'll never be more than a few seconds away." He said as he kissed her as he headed away into the bushes to watch on.

Amanda took a seat on the bench and took a breath as she waited for Diaz to show.

Diaz headed towards the fountain as the others looked on as Perez spoke over the comm.

"I've got on Diaz, and his right hand Pedro."

"Where's his other men, he's got to have more then just Pedro with him." Said Gonzalez.

"I'm checking for a sniper, hold on." Said Garcia as he looked down through his base and began to scan the horizon using his scope. "Looking, looking, wait a minute. I got something." He said. "Sniper, same spot where the shot the captain came from."

"You keep locked onto that sniper. We'll deal with Diaz and Pedro."

"Got it" He said as he eyed the sniper through his scope as Diaz sat down next to Amanda.

"You're either very brave or very stupid to meet me here Amanda." He said as his eyes went to her growing stomach.

"Get up." He said as he looped his arm with his as he started to walk her around the fountain to where her captain was shot.

"Rodriguez, Perez, go...Shadow them, be ready to take Diaz on my call." He said as they began to move. "Garcia, you still got eyes on the sniper."

"Got em." He said not moving.

"He's moving Amanda into position. On my count we take them. You take out the sniper first, then you two get Amanda out of the way, then you can neturalise Diaz."

"Close your eyes." Said Diaz as he turned towards the sniper as Amanda muttered. "Nick, I love you"

"In 3, 2, 1. Go, go, go." He said as the scene unfolded.

Before she knew it she was on the ground with Nick by her side and Diaz was on the ground being handcuffed with 2 others having their guns trained on him.

"You're done Diaz." Said Garcia as he stood over him as they heard sirens in the background.

"Amanda, Amanda! You alright?" He said as he sat her up.

"Please tell me we got him."

"We did baby, we did." He said as he helped her up.

"You two get out of here." Said Garcia. "We got this."

"Garcia, mano, you can't man, this was my idea."

"Garcia smiled as he stepped forward. Go, go, Tucker will be here soon and I know he's the last person you two are gonna wanna deal with. You look after her, alright."

"I will mano, gracias." He said as he hugged him as Amanda thanked the guys.

"I can't ever thank you guys."

"Yeah you can, you just keep this love struck pendejo out of trouble." Said Garcia as Nick chuckled and Amanda smiled as Nick wrapped his hand around Amanda's. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled as they walked off into the distance, leaving their lives behind and walked off into the distance as they readied themselves to start a new one.


End file.
